Fallen
by Cybelia
Summary: Dean va retrouver Castiel et leur relation va prendre un tournant inattendu. Spoiler pour toute la saison 4 ou presque jusqu'au 4x19 inclus . Les épisodes 20 à 22 ne sont pas pris en compte.


**Fallen**

Tout était fini : Lilith et Lucifer avaient été renvoyés pour de bon en Enfer. Après avoir oscillé quelques temps entre le bien et le mal, Sam avait choisi son camp : celui de son frère et des Anges. Son choix avait fait pencher la balance, précipitant l'issue de la bataille. Il y avait eu des pertes de part et d'autres, pertes dont faisait partie Ruby.

Lorsque tout fut enfin terminé, les Winchester, le corps blessé et l'âme meurtrie par le combat, se rendirent chez leur ami Bobby, seul endroit où ils savaient qu'ils seraient tranquilles le temps de récupérer.

Après que Bobby ait soigné leurs multiples blessures, les deux frères allèrent se coucher, épuisés. Dean venait à peine de s'endormir lorsque la sensation d'une présence étrangère dans la pièce le réveilla en sursaut. Son regard plongea directement dans celui azur de Castiel – _de l'hôte de Castiel_. Comme toujours, l'expression de l'ange était impénétrable. Dean se releva et le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de la maison.

- Alors voilà, c'est fini ? Je suppose que tu vas retourner là-haut maintenant que la menace est écartée ?

- Oui... mais je ne suis pas certain d'y être bien accueilli...

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu nous as aidé à empêcher l'ascension de Lucifer et l'Apocalypse ?

Castiel ne répondit pas, mais Dean savait qu'il avait raison. Son cœur se serra devant le voile de tristesse qui assombrit soudain le regard clair posé sur lui. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne, mais depuis leur première rencontre, il s'était attaché à l'ange. Il était conscient que c'était sûrement grâce à ça qu'il avait réussi à supporter la distance qui s'était installée entre Sam et lui depuis qu'il était revenu de l'Enfer. Ravalant son amertume, il demanda :

- Tu crois qu'ils vont te punir ?

- Sûrement.

- Alors c'est la dernière fois que je te vois, je suppose ?

Castiel resta une nouvelle fois silencieux. Dean ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

- Tu vas me manquer...

Cette fois-ci, l'ange ne parvint pas à masquer ses émotions. Son trouble se lisait sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma sans avoir rien dit. Dean eut le temps de voir une lueur fugitive de peur traverser son regard avant qu'il ne lève la tête vers le ciel.

- Je dois y aller. Vu ma situation, il serait malvenu de les faire attendre.

L'aîné des Winchester lui tendit la main, se forçant à sourire malgré l'étau qui enserrait son cœur.

- Merci.

Castiel considéra un moment sa main, puis la serra et sourit à son tour.

- Prends soin de toi... et de Sam.

L'ange disparut soudain, laissant juste à Dean la sensation de sa paume contre la sienne. Le jeune homme leva les eux au ciel à son tour et souffla :

- Bonne chance...

Il resta un moment à contempler les étoiles, se demandant ce qui allait arriver à Castiel. Il savait que la tristesse qui l'avait envahi était trop intense pour être normale, mais il s'en foutait. Il la laissa le submerger et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elles se furent taries, il s'essuya le visage avec son tee-shirt, puis retourna se coucher. Une page de sa vie se tournait et il allait devoir oublier ces sentiments étranges qui malmenaient son cœur pour continuer, comme toujours.

***

**Deux mois plus tard**

Les deux frères avaient repris la route et la chasse, comme avant. Enfin, pas tout à fait comme avant. Leurs relations n'étaient pas encore redevenues celles qu'ils avaient avant Ruby et l'Enfer. Même si Dean s'amusait parfois à taquiner son cadet, l'atmosphère était souvent encore pesante. Ce soir-là, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite ville de l'Iowa, prenant une chambre dans un motel comme à leur habitude.

Dean s'endormit rapidement et plongea immédiatement dans un rêve. Il se réveilla soudain en sursaut et en nage, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de Castiel, loin de là, l'ange se trouvant présent dans la quasi-totalité de ses songes depuis sa disparition. Mais, cette fois-ci, le rêve était étonnamment réaliste et, tout au fond de son cœur, Dean sentait qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un pèle-mêle créé par son subconscient. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : deux heures quarante six. Dans l'autre lit, Sam dormait profondément. Dean hésita un instant à le réveiller. Il se sentait un peu stupide, mais plus il y pensait, plus il était persuadé que son rêve était réel. Il resta allongé à réfléchir pendant une demi-heure, puis, n'y tenant plus, il décida de sortir prendre l'air pour se rafraîchir les idées. Alors qu'il passait devant l'accueil, il entendit la voix d'une journaliste :

- … une météorite tombée à moins d'un kilomètre de Tucson, Arizona.

Intrigué, Dean poussa sans bruit la porte entrouverte et pénétra dans le bureau. Le gérant ronflait sur sa chaise face à une télé allumée où une jeune reporter trop maquillée expliquait ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

- … peu de dégâts mais a déclenché les alarmes des bâtiments et des véhicules du quartier. Je me trouve actuellement à côté du point d'impact. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le trou provoqué par la chute de la roche spatiale n'est pas immense. Actuellement, des spécialistes sont en train de chercher la météorite qui sera étudiée par la NASA.

Elle porta la main à son oreille et prit soudain un air concentré :

- Je viens d'apprendre que les experts n'ont trouvé aucun corps céleste au point d'impact. Il se peut que la grande chaleur ait fait fondre l'objet au moment où...

Dean n'eut pas besoin de plus. Il retourna en trombes dans sa chambre et commença à ramasser ses affaires pour les ranger dans son sac. Sam, qui avait été réveillé par le bruit, lui lança :

- Dean ! Il n'est même pas quatre heures du mat' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- On part !

- Maintenant ? Et où ça ?

- À Tucson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille foutre en Arizona ? Surtout à l'heure qu'il est ! Ça peut pas attendre l'aube ?

- Je t'expliquerai en route ! Répondit Dean en se dirigeant vers la porte, son sac sur l'épaule.

Sam n'avait pas bougé. Assis dans son lit, il fixait son aîné, les bras croisés.

- Bouge-toi ! On y va !

- Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'on va aller foutre à Tucson et pourquoi tu es aussi pressé d'y aller.

- Bon sang, Sammy !

- Explique-moi, Dean, et je viendrai.

L'aîné hésita un instant entre partir seul avec l'Impala en laissant son cadet derrière lui ou tout lui raconter. Conscient qu'il aurait sûrement besoin de Sam pour l'aider, il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol en soupirant, prit une chaise et s'assit avant de lancer :

- J'ai rêvé de Castiel.

- Ça, c'est pas nouveau ! Répondit Sam d'un ton sec.

Dean fronça les sourcils :

- Tu veux que je t'explique ou pas ?

- Continue !

- Je l'ai vu tomber.

- Tomber ? L'interrompit encore son cadet.

- Il a été déchu pour nous avoir aidés. Il est quelque part, sur Terre, et je sens qu'il a besoin de moi.

- Attends ! Tu crois qu'il est à Tucson ?

Dean raconta ce qu'il avait entendu à la télévision, puis ajouta :

- Je suis sûr que c'était lui ! Il faut qu'on y aille !

- J'ai deux questions. Premièrement, depuis quand tu as des rêves prémonitoires ? Et deuxièmement, comment tu vas le retrouver ? Parce que, s'il a été déchu comme Anna, il doit être un bébé à l'heure qu'il est, un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère, qui plus est !

- Tu te trompes, il est lui ! Répondit Dean, éludant la première question. Enfin, il a le corps de son hôte.

- Impossible !

L'aîné soupira profondément pour chasser son agacement :

- L'âme de son hôte a été détruite pendant la bataille contre Lucifer. Il n'a pas réussi à la protéger. Pour le punir de nous avoir aidés et de tout ce qu'il a fait de son propre chef, Dieu l'a renvoyé sur Terre dans le corps de cet homme mais avec sa mémoire intacte. Se souvenir d'avoir été un ange quand on est un simple être humain doit être terrible... ajouta-t-il, perplexe.

Ce fut le soupir que poussa Sam qui le tira de ses pensées.

- Et tu crois vraiment que tout ça est vrai ? Juste parce que tu en as rêvé ?

Dean se releva d'un bond, envahi par la colère.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Monsieur le « médium démoniaque » me fait la leçon ? Tu sais, Sammy, si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu me tirer d'ici sans même t'en parler. Alors maintenant, tu te bouges le cul, tu ramasses tes affaires et tu viens ! Si tu n'es pas dans la voiture dans deux minutes, je pars sans toi !

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Une fois au volant, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas démarrer immédiatement. Exactement une minute et demie plus tard, Sam s'installait sur le siège passager. Il adressa un regard mauvais à son aîné, puis croisa les bras et s'appuya à la portière pour finir sa nuit. Dean démarra et prit la direction de l'Arizona, soulagé de ne pas avoir à sentir le regard noir de son cadet sur lui.

***

**Deux jours plus tard**

Après quelques recherches dans les journaux locaux et après avoir interrogé des habitants du quartier où était tombée « la météorite », les Winchester apprirent qu'un homme répondant au signalement de Castiel avait été retrouvé à quelques centaines de mètres de là. L'homme, entièrement nu, était étendu inconscient en plein milieu d'une rue. Quelqu'un avait appelé les secours et l'inconnu avait été emmené par une ambulance à l'hôpital le plus proche, le Tucson Medical Center.

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Dean n'avait pas envie que Sam l'accompagne à l'hôpital. Alors qu'ils revenaient vers la voiture après avoir appris où se trouvait Castiel, il lança à son cadet :

- Je vais y aller seul et pendant ce temps, tu vas chercher sur le net si une autre « météorite » ne serait pas tombée en même temps cette nuit-là.

Sam allait répondre, pas gentiment vu son regard, puis soupira :

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de vouloir lui rendre sa grâce ? Après tout, s'il a été déchu, je ne suis pas sûr que Dieu et les autres anges seraient ravis de le voir revenir.

- On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'elle tombe en de mauvaises mains, argumenta Dean. Je ne sais pas ce qui arriverait si un démon mettait la main dessus, mais ça ne serait sûrement rien de bon.

- Ok, admit le plus jeune. Je vais aller voir ça. Je t'appelle dès que je trouve quelque chose.

- Merci, souffla l'aîné.

Il monta dans l'Impala et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau d'accueil. Il sortit l'une de ses fausses plaques et la montra à la jeune femme qui lui souriait.

- Agent Carlson, FBI. J'aimerais voir l'inconnu qui vous a été amené la nuit de la chute de la météorite.

- Vous voulez parler du type muet à poil ?

- Muet ?

- Il paraît qu'il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il est là.

- Et où puis-je le trouver ? Demanda Dean, usant de son charme, comme à son habitude.

- Chambre 318, troisième étage.

- Merci, Mademoiselle.

- A votre service, Monsieur l'Agent... sourit la fille, conquise.

Dean s'éloigna vers les ascenseurs, conscient du regard posé sur lui. Étrangement, il n'avait ressenti aucune envie d'en savoir plus sur cette fille. Pourtant, elle était exactement le style qu'il aurait dragué avant... mais là, elle lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Il monta au troisième, impatient. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il interpella une infirmière qui approchait.

- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle. Je suis du FBI et je recherche le patient qui vous a été amené le soir de la météorite.

- Oh ! Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui. Il s'appelle Cas Wilson. C'est un témoin important pour un procès. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je le recherche.

- Alors, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à sa chambre.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Physiquement, très bien. Il s'est réveillé dans l'ambulance qui nous l'amenait et les examens n'ont montré aucun dysfonctionnement. Psychologiquement, c'est difficile à dire...

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée ici. On voit bien dans son regard qu'il nous entend et qu'il nous comprend. Si on lui demande de se lever, il le fait, mais il ne dit rien. Son médecin pense qu'il s'agit d'une réaction à un choc. Après tout, il a du lui arriver quelque chose de terrible pour qu'il se retrouve nu comme ça au milieu d'une rue en pleine nuit. Peut-être que de voir un visage familier l'aidera à surmonter son blocage.

- Peut-être... répondit Dean, inquiet.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre 318. Quand ils entrèrent, ils eurent la surprise de la trouver vide.

- Oh non ! Il a recommencé !

- Quoi ?

- Hier, il a quitté sa chambre et on l'a retrouvé sur le toit, couché par-terre à regarder le ciel. On ne sait pas comment il a fait, il faut un code pour pouvoir sortir sur le toit, mais il avait réussi à y aller.

Elle s'approcha d'un téléphone pour appeler la sécurité, mais Dean l'en empêcha.

- Laissez-moi lui parler.

L'infirmière hésita.

- S'il vous plait. Je le connais plutôt bien, je pense pouvoir lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas faire ça.

- D'accord. Je vous laisse cinq minutes avec lui. Après ça, je fais venir les gardes et on sera obligés de l'attacher à son lit pour qu'il ne recommence pas.

- Merci.

Ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'au dernier étage. Là, l'infirmière composa le code qui donnait accès au toit et laissa Dean sortir. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, elle lui lança :

- Cinq minutes ! Je vous attends ici.

- Ok.

Dean se retourna vers le toit. Son cœur se figea un instant lorsqu'il vit la silhouette familière de Castiel. Celui-ci avait enfilé une robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama d'hôpital mais était pieds nus. Le vent un peu fort à cette hauteur faisait claquer le vêtement autour de son corps comme une cape. Dean frissonna en voyant que son ami se tenait un peu trop près du bord. Il s'approcha rapidement, inquiet à l'idée que l'ancien ange ne fasse une bêtise.

- Cas ?

L'autre ne bougea pas. Dean s'approcha encore de façon à se trouver dans son champ de vision. Voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas, il posa une main sur son bras et l'appela à nouveau :

- Cas, ? Castiel, c'est moi, Dean. Tu me reconnais ?

L'ancien ange tourna la tête vers lui. Une expression d'immense détresse déforma son visage et ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes. Dean se précipita vers lui au moment où il tombait à genoux sur le sol. Castiel s'effondra dans ses bras, le corps secoué de violents sanglots. Bouleversé, l'aîné des Winchester se contenta de le serrer très fort, lui caressant tendrement le dos pour l'apaiser. Dean sursauta presque lorsqu'entre deux sanglots, la voix de Castiel s'éleva, tremblante et rauque de n'avoir pas été utilisée depuis plusieurs jours :

- Toutes ces émotions... c'est si douloureux !

- Je sais... mais je suis là... Ça va aller, je te le promets.

- Merci...

Sans même y penser, Dean posa un baiser sur la chevelure ébouriffée de l'autre homme. Puis, il leva les yeux vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur l'infirmière. La jeune femme les considéra un instant en silence avant de hocher la tête et de rentrer.

- On devrait retourner dans ta chambre.

Castiel ne répondit pas mais se laissa faire lorsque Dean le releva et l'entraîna vers la porte. L'infirmière les attendait à l'intérieur et les accompagna jusqu'au troisième étage. Devant la chambre 318, elle souffla :

- Je vais demander à son médecin de venir l'examiner.

- D'accord.

Dean aida Castiel à s'installer dans son lit, puis prit une chaise pour s'asseoir près de lui. L'ancien envoyé de Dieu resta un long moment silencieux avant de lancer :

- Je savais que tu me retrouverais...

- C'est toi qui m'a envoyé ce rêve ?

Il hocha la tête.

- J'ai utilisé mes dernières forces célestes pour le faire. Je savais que je ne serai pas capable de survivre seul sur Terre. Je suis désolé de m'être encore une fois servi de toi.

- Non, ne le sois pas ! Je suis très content que tu m'aies appelé à l'aide. Et je vais tout faire pour que tu puisses retrouver ta grâce et...

- Elle a été détruite.

Choqué par cette révélation, Dean allait demander des explications lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin qui jeta un regard sévère à son patient.

- L'infirmière Stephens vient de m'informer de votre petite escapade.

Puis, avisant Dean, il lança :

- Vous êtes l'Agent du FBI ?

- Oui, Docteur.

- Je dois examiner mon patient. Vous devez attendre dans le couloir.

- Bien sûr.

Dean échangea un regard avec Castiel, puis sortit. L'infirmière l'y attendait et le jeune homme en profita pour lui demander :

- Quand est-ce qu'il pourra sortir d'ici ?

- Vous devrez le demander au Docteur Paterson.

- D'accord. Merci de m'avoir laissé lui parler.

- De rien, sourit la femme.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, le médecin sortit de la chambre à son tour.

- Quand pourra-t-il sortir ? Lui demanda Dean sans préambule.

- J'aimerais vous parler, s'il vous plait. Venez dans mon bureau.

Intrigué, le jeune homme suivit le médecin. Une fois installé en face de lui, le praticien l'interrogea :

- Vous avez dit à l'infirmière Stephens qu'il s'appelle Cas Wilson, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, Docteur.

Dean ressortit la même histoire qu'à la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le médecin demanda :

- Il vous a parlé ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Dès que vous êtes sorti de la pièce, il est retombé dans son mutisme. Avez-vous pu savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Dean devait improviser. Très vite. D'habitude, il trouvait immédiatement quoi dire, mais là, rien ne lui vint.

- Non, il n'a pas voulu m'en parler. Écoutez, Docteur, Monsieur Wilson doit témoigner dans une affaire très importante à New York dans quelques jours. Quand pensez-vous qu'il pourra sortir ?

- Je souhaite le garder encore une nuit en observation et, ensuite, je pourrais vous le confier, à condition que vous promettiez de le faire suivre par un confrère à New York.

- Je le ferai, ne vous en faites pas.

- Bien.

Dean se leva et allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de poser une question :

- Docteur, est-il possible que je reste avec lui jusqu'à demain matin ? Je voudrais être certain qu'il n'ira pas refaire un tour sur le toit de votre hôpital.

- Je n'y vois aucune objection, du moment que vous le laissez dormir.

- Merci.

Il quitta rapidement le bureau du médecin pour retourner dans la chambre de son ami, tourmenté par sa dernière phrase. Castiel sourit légèrement en le voyant entrer. Dean reprit directement place au bord du lit et demanda :

- Ta grâce a été détruite ?

- Oui.

- C'est possible ça ?

- Tout est possible pour Dieu et les Archanges.

- Mais pourquoi ont-il fait ça ?

- Pour me punir. Pour être sûrs que je ne pourrai jamais retourner là-haut.

Dean s'énerva :

- Et le pardon alors ? C'est pas l'une des valeurs qu'Il prône ?

- Ma faute était trop grave... souffla Castiel en baissant les yeux.

- Ta faute ? Avoir empêché l'anéantissement de la race humaine par les démons, c'était une faute ?

Devant le mutisme de son ami, Dean réalisa qu'il y avait sûrement autre chose que l'ancien ange lui cachait.

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout ?

Voyant que Castiel ne répondrait pas, l'aîné des Winchester soupira profondément et demanda :

- C'était déjà arrivé avant qu'ils détruisent la grâce d'un ange ?

- Une seule fois...

Dean comprit instantanément :

- Lucifer ?

- Sa faute était beaucoup plus grave que la mienne, c'est pour ça qu'il a été envoyé en Enfer. Moi, je n'ai qu'été condamné à vivre en humain... et à mourir ainsi...

Voyant la détresse qui assombrissait le regard de Castiel, Dean le rassura :

- Je vais t'aider. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

- Je ne peux pas te demander d'abandonner ta vie, ton frère et...

- Je crois que Sammy et moi avons besoin de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre pour le moment. Ça ne pourra que nous être bénéfique, crois-moi.

Juste au moment où il finissait sa phrase, son portable sonna.

- C'est lui.

Il décrocha.

- Dean, je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Normal. Sa grâce a été détruite.

L'aîné rapporta rapidement à son cadet ce que l'ancien ange lui avait dit.

- Ok. En fait, j'appelais parce que je viens d'avoir Bobby. Il est sur une chasse et il aurait besoin d'un coup de main.

- Je ne peux pas partir, répondit Dean.

- Je m'en doutais. Je lui ai dit que je viendrai seul le rejoindre et je lui ai expliqué brièvement pour Cas.

- Bien. Si vraiment vous avez besoin de moi, j'essayerai de venir vous rejoindre.

- Je pense qu'on s'en sortira tous les deux.

- Ok. Sois prudent.

- Bien sûr. Toi aussi.

Dean raccrocha, perplexe. Quelque chose dans le ton que Sam avait employé pour sa dernière phrase le gênait. Il repoussa bien vite ses interrogations lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquisiteur de Castiel.

- Bobby a besoin de Sam quelques temps. Je crois que c'est l'occasion dont je parlais tout à l'heure. Je vais pouvoir rester avec toi, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Castiel le fixait sans un mot, l'air pensif. Soudain, il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Je crois que tu devrais dormir. Je vais en profiter pour aller manger un morceau, j'ai la dalle !

- D'accord.

Castiel s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Au moment où Dean allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte, il l'entendit souffler :

- Merci...

Le chasseur sourit, puis sortit de la chambre. Lorsqu'il revint, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Castiel dormait profondément. Dean s'installa sur sa chaise, prit le magasine qu'il avait acheté en passant devant le kiosque, puis se plongea dans sa lecture tout en jetant de fréquents regards à son ami. Au bout d'un moment, réalisant qu'il venait de lire trois fois la même ligne, il referma le magazine. Il se redressa, son regard posé sur le visage paisible de l'ancien ange. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer la douleur que ça devait être pour Castiel d'être un simple humain après avoir été un être céleste. Lui-même avait du mal parfois à gérer ses émotions, alors qu'il avait eu toute sa vie pour s'y habituer. Alors pour un être qui n'avait jamais, ou presque jamais, eu d'émotions de toute son immensément longue existence, ça devait être une effroyable torture. Malgré sa déchéance, Castiel avait gardé sa force de caractère et c'était sûrement ce qui lui permettait de ne pas exploser à chaque instant. Mais il en souffrait. Dean avait pu le voir dans ses yeux, dans ce voile de tristesse qui assombrissait à présent en permanence ses iris azurs. Alors que Castiel dormait paisiblement, le jeune homme lui fit la promesse silencieuse de veiller sur lui, de l'aider à s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition humaine.

Castiel s'éveilla quelques minutes avant que son repas de midi lui soit apporté. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Dean en profita pour lui poser une question qui le tourmentait depuis un bon moment :

- La famille de ton hôte va sûrement s'inquiéter de sa disparition ?

- Aucun risque. Je l'avais justement choisi parce qu'il était sans attache et que je pouvais « disposer » de lui à ma convenance.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Castiel souffla :

- Je sais que ça ne t'a jamais plût, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il me fallait un hôte pour pouvoir t'approcher sans risque.

- Je sais...

- Je ne voulais pas que son âme soit détruite mais lors de la bataille, je ne pouvais pas à la fois le protéger et t'aider... J'ai dû faire un choix.

Choqué, Dean demanda :

- Tu veux dire que ma vie était plus importante que l'âme d'un innocent ?

Castiel ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude, se contentant de darder son regard clair sur l'autre homme. Il finit tout de même par souffler :

- Il n'y avait pas que ta vie en jeu, mais tout l'avenir de l'humanité. Il faisait partie de ce que vous autres, humains, appelez en temps de guerre des « pertes négligeables ».

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de dire « vous autres les humains ». À présent, tu en fais partie.

- Tu as raison. J'ai juste encore un peu de mal à m'habituer à cette idée...

Son visage s'assombrit à nouveau. Voyant cela, Dean lança, pour détendre l'atmosphère :

- Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire ! Tu aurais pu te retrouver coincé dans un corps vieux et moche au lieu de celui-là !

Castiel eut l'air véritablement surpris.

- Je... je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir si mon apparence était... agréable...

- Agréable ? Mec, t'es l'un des types les plus canons qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontré !

Dean referma brusquement la bouche, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il bredouilla, gêné :

- Enfin... je veux dire que si j'étais une femme, je te trouverai canon ! Mais moi non, je suis un mec ! Et je m'en fous que tu sois moche ou pas... enfin... voilà quoi !

Il se serait frappé pour avoir sorti de telles conneries.

_Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de parler comme ça ? Je crois que la bataille contre Lucifer m'a mélangé les neurones, c'est pas possible autrement ! Si je me mets à envisager un mec comme canon, où va le monde ? Mais bon... je dois admettre que Castiel a vraiment bien choisi son hôte... Ce type est méga sexy... Non mais c'est fini oui ! Tu aimes les femmes et tu ne dois plus penser qu'un mec est sexy, surtout si ce mec, c'est Cas !_

Castiel, inconscient du conflit intérieur de son ami, le fixait intensément, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'état de confusion de Dean. Agacé par ces pensées dérangeantes, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.

- Je vais aller... chercher un truc. Je reviens !

Il sortit de la chambre presque en courant et s'arrêta net dans le couloir. Sa première intention avait été de quitter l'hôpital un moment pour prendre l'air, mais l'idée de s'éloigner de Castiel lui fut tout à coup insupportable.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Il m'a ensorcelé ou quoi ? Jamais personne ne m'a fait cet effet-là ! Pourquoi est-ce que je crève d'envie de le protéger ? De le serrer dans mes bras pour être sûr que personne ne lui fera jamais de mal ? J'ai jamais ressenti ça avant... _

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans le couloir, juste à côté de la porte de la chambre et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

_J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour protéger Sammy, mais c'est normal, il est mon frère, je l'aime et Papa m'a confié cette mission. Pourquoi avec Cas, j'ai le même sentiment que c'est mon devoir, mais en un millier de fois plus fort ? C'est parce qu'il m'a tiré de l'Enfer ?_

A cette pensée, Dean posa machinalement la main sur son épaule, là où celle de Castiel avait laissé sa marque.

_Oui, ça doit être ça, je lui en suis reconnaissant... Non... C'est beaucoup plus fort que ça... C'est... c'est tout bonnement impossible !_

Il se redressa en soupirant, jeta un bref coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui venait de récupérer le plateau-repas de son ami, puis croisa les bras. Plus il y pensait et plus il devenait évident que des sentiments très forts l'attiraient vers Castiel, sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais cru éprouver un jour pour un homme. Refusant pourtant de croire à l'évidence, il secoua la tête et décida de faire disparaître ces pensées loufoques. Malgré son instinct qui lui hurlait de ne pas s'éloigner, il s'obligea à aller faire un tour dehors pour se changer les idées.

Dean revint deux heures plus tard, les mains pleines. Tout en marchant, il avait réalisé que Castiel n'avait rien à lui, pas même des vêtements. Profitant de l'occasion qui lui était donnée de se changer les idées, il lui avait donc acheté de quoi s'habiller, au moins pour sa sortie de l'hôpital le lendemain, un nécessaire de toilette et un téléphone portable. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre et qu'il posa ses achats sur le lit, son ami l'interrogea :

- C'est pour moi ?

- Non, pour le Pape ! Bien sûr que c'est pour toi ! Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser sortir de l'hôpital à poil ! Et ça, dit-il en montrant le cellulaire, c'est juste pour le cas où on devrait être séparés. Je pense que tu n'as pas encore trop l'habitude des coutumes « humaines » et je préfère que tu puisses me joindre si jamais tu en avais besoin, plutôt que d'avoir à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Merci, sourit Castiel.

- De rien.

- Dean ?

- Oui ?

- J'apprécie énormément tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'habituer le plus rapidement possible à cette nouvelle existence. Comme ça, tu n'auras plus besoin de veiller sur moi.

- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire... tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Je sais que tu as ta vie sur les routes avec Sam. Et je ne veux pas être celui qui t'empêcheras de sauver des vies...

- Tu sais, je crois qu'après les quatre dernières années que je viens de vivre, je mérite bien quelques semaines, voire quelques mois, de vacances, non ? Je suis sûr que ça ne gênera pas Sammy de bosser un peu avec Bobby. Et puis, si un jour il a vraiment besoin de moi, on avisera à ce moment-là.

Dean vit soudain les yeux de Castiel se noyer de larmes. Inquiet, il s'assit au bord du lit et alla machinalement essuyer les pleurs qui coulaient sur les joues de son ami. Réalisant soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire, il ôta vivement sa main et se releva.

- Désolé, encore ces émotions que j'ai du mal à contrôler, souffla l'ancien ange en s'essuyant le visage avec son drap, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, je comprends qu'il va te falloir du temps.

- Tu sais, lorsque j'étais là-haut, je pensais que les humains étaient faibles... mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'au contraire, ils sont très forts. Parvenir à vivre avec autant d'émotions, savoir les gérer et les exprimer à bon escient... c'est quelque chose qu'aucun ange ne peut comprendre... tant qu'il ne s'est pas retrouvé dans ma situation. Je...

Il se tut en voyant que la porte s'ouvrait sur l'infirmière Stephens. La jeune femme sourit aux deux hommes, puis souffla :

- Monsieur Wilson, le Docteur Paterson va venir vous examiner avec un confrère d'ici une demi-heure. Il voulait que je vous prévienne pour être sûr que vous ne choisirez pas ce moment pour l'une de vos petites escapades.

Castiel resta muet. La jeune femme ressortit et Dean souffla :

- Je reviens.

Il bondit dans le couloir à la suite de l'infirmière.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- C'est quoi la spécialité du confrère du Docteur Paterson ?

- C'est un psychologue. Avant de permettre à Monsieur Wilson de sortir, il veut être certain qu'il n'est pas un danger pour lui-même ou pour les autres.

_Et merde !_

- Merci.

Dean retourna dans la chambre où Castiel l'interrogea du regard.

- Paterson va t'amener un psychologue. Il va falloir la jouer serré ce coup-ci !

- Pourquoi ?

- Si le psy a le moindre doute sur ta santé mentale, il peut demander à ce que tu sois transféré dans son service. Et même si j'avais une vraie plaque du FBI, je n'aurais aucun pouvoir pour te faire sortir de là.

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à la meilleure option. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Castiel soit transféré en psychiatrie. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, il réalisa que la meilleure solution était la fuite. Paradoxalement, il s'était rendu compte au fil des années qu'il avait plus souvent fui ses congénères que les monstres qu'il combattait.

- On s'en va ! Maintenant !

Dean attrapa le sac contenant les vêtements qu'il venait d'acheter pour Castiel et le lui lança :

- Habille-toi, je vais faire le guet.

Il se posta derrière la porte, surveillant le couloir à travers la petite vitre. À peine une minute plus tard, Castiel souffla derrière lui :

- Je suis prêt.

Dean se retourna et put constater qu'il avait vraiment très bien choisi les vêtements, notamment la chemise en jean bleue qui faisait ressortir les yeux de l'autre homme. Il se détourna à nouveau vers la porte.

- La voie est libre.

Castiel le rejoignit, et ils sortirent de la chambre tranquillement. Dean lança vers l'intérieur de la pièce à présent vide :

- A bientôt, mec ! Bon rétablissement !

Et ils quittèrent les lieux, comme s'ils venaient de rendre visite à un ami malade. Ils arrivèrent sans encombres devant l'ascenseur, mais Dean choisit au dernier moment de prendre l'escalier. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il vérifia qu'ils pouvaient sortir de là sans risque. Alors qu'ils allaient aboutir au hall d'entrée, le chasseur vit le Docteur Paterson sortir d'une pièce à une vingtaine de mètres devant eux. Avisant la porte d'un local ménager, Dean poussa Castiel à l'intérieur et referma vivement le battant sur eux. L'endroit était étroit. L'ancien ange avait le dos contre l'étagère du fond tandis que Dean, l'oreille collée à la porte, se tenait devant lui. Il pouvait sentir sur sa nuque le souffle chaud de Castiel qui réveilla des sensations plutôt malvenues vu leur situation.

_Putain ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !_

Dean poussa légèrement le battant. Le Docteur Paterson n'était plus dans le couloir. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit du local, faisant signe à Castiel d'attendre. Quand il fut certain que la voie était réellement libre, il attrapa le bras de son ami et l'attira à l'extérieur de la petite pièce. Il ne leur restait plus que le hall des admissions à traverser. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne les arrêta. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils pressèrent le pas jusqu'à la voiture que Dean avait garé dans une rue adjacente. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'Impala fut sortie de Tucson que le jeune homme se détendit enfin.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Vu que Bobby est parti en chasse avec Sammy, je crois que c'est chez lui que nous serons le plus tranquille. La route va être longue mais on s'arrêtera dans un motel pour la nuit. Je ne pense pas qu'ils essayeront de nous retrouver. Et puis de toutes façons, même s'ils essayent, je leur souhaite bien du plaisir ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant largement.

Castiel regardait le paysage, l'air pensif.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Dean.

- Je me rends compte que malgré toutes ces années où j'ai vu la Terre de là-haut, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle était si belle...

- Mon pote, tu n'as pas fini de t'émerveiller !

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Une lueur indéfinissable éclairait celui de l'ancien ange. Au bout d'un moment, il détourna la tête, se replongeant dans la contemplation du paysage. Dean alluma la radio et une chanson s'éleva dans l'habitacle :

_Yeah, I've been to Jupiter_

_And I've fallen through the air _

_I used to live out on the moon _

_But now I'm back here down on earth _

_Why are you here? _

_Are you listening?_

_Can you hear what I am saying?_

_I am not here, I'm not listening _

_I'm in my head and I'm spinning_

_Is this who you are?_

_Some sweet violent urge _

_A weak fallen man_

_With the promise of an end?_

***

Ils avaient parcouru environ trois cents kilomètres lorsque Dean décida de s'arrêter pour manger et se trouver un motel pour la nuit. Avisant un petit restaurant routier, le jeune homme se gara en souriant :

- Tu vas voir, la bouffe ici va te changer de celle de l'hôpital !

Une fois assis à l'intérieur à une table d'où ils pouvaient voir l'Impala, ils furent rejoints par une serveuse d'une quarantaine d'années, maquillée comme un camion volé.

- Vous prendrez quoi ?

- Vous avez un menu ? Demanda Dean.

La femme s'éloigna vers une autre table et revint en leur tendant deux feuilles plastifiées. Lorsqu'elle fut partie servir d'autres clients, Dean se pencha vers son ami :

- Alors, tu veux manger quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Castiel. Je ne mangeais pas avant.

- Attends... tu veux dire que la première chose que tu as mangé depuis que tu es... ici... c'est la bouffe de l'hosto ?

L'ancien ange acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Eh ben mon vieux, je te plains ! Mais tu as de la chance d'être avec moi, je vais te faire découvrir les délices des hamburgers et des frites !

Avant que Castiel ait pu répondre, Dean interpella la serveuse :

- Alors on va prendre deux maxi cheeseburgers avec des frites, en dessert des crêpes au chocolat et comme boisson... une bière pour moi, un jus de pommes pour mon ami.

Lorsque la femme fut partie avec leur commande, Dean expliqua :

- J'aurais pu te prendre une bière aussi, mais je préfère ne pas tenter l'expérience de me retrouver avec un ex ange bourré sur les bras. Je ne sais pas si ton nouveau corps tiens l'alcool...

- Tu as bien fait. Je n'avais de toutes façons pas très envie d'essayer. Enfin pour le moment. C'est déjà assez difficile de contenir toutes ces émotions qui me traversent.

La serveuse qui leur amenait leurs plats interrompit la conversation. Dean s'amusa de voir Castiel considérer son assiette avec circonspection.

- Il ne mord pas, tu sais ? Finit-il par souffle en voyant que son ami ne semblait pas enclin à se mettre à manger.

- C'est de la viande ?

- Oui, du bœuf.

L'ancien ange grimaça.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir avaler ça... Je... les animaux sont des créatures du Seigneur...

- Les plantes aussi.

- Les végétaux n'ont pas d'âme, contrairement aux animaux. Désolé, Dean...

- Ne le soit pas, sourit le jeune homme en prenant le cheeseburger intact dans l'assiette de son ami. Ça ne te dérange pas que je le mange, au moins ?

- Non, pas du tout, souffla Castiel en souriant légèrement.

Il prit sa fourchette et la planta dans une frite. Dean le gronda :

- Ça ne se mange pas comme ça !

- Comment ? Demanda l'autre homme, l'air intrigué.

- Comme ça ! Répondit son ami en prenant une frite entre ses doigts et en la portant à sa bouche.

Castiel eut une moue dubitative.

- Ça ne revient pas au même ?

- Essaye, tu vas voir !

L'ex-ange imita Dean qui sentit soudain une bouffée de chaleur en le voyant lécher ses doigts couverts de gras et de sel. Repoussant les idées dérangeantes qui voulaient se faire un chemin dans son esprit, il grommela :

- Enfin, fais comme tu veux...

Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Castiel mais il pouvait le sentir sur lui, brûlant. Il ne releva la tête qu'en entendant un soupir de contentement en provenance de son ami. Il fut soulagé de voir que celui-ci avait repris sa fourchette, considérant sûrement que ça ne servait à rien de se salir les doigts quand on pouvait l'éviter.

- C'est bon, sourit Castiel entre deux bouchées.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. C'est quand même mieux que la bouffe de l'hôpital, non ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux !

Ils finirent leur repas tranquillement, Dean s'amusant de voir les expressions, de surprise et de joie, que provoquaient les différentes saveurs que découvrait son ami.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé et que Dean eut payé avec une de ses fausses cartes de crédit, ils reprirent la voiture en direction d'un motel que la serveuse leur avait indiqué. Le jeune homme laissa son ami dans l'Impala le temps d'aller prendre une chambre. A l'accueil, une femme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux d'un vert perçant, lui sourit :

- Vous avez de la chance ! Il ne me reste qu'une seule chambre de libre ce soir.

- Eh bien, effectivement, je suis un veinard !

- Par contre, je suis désolée, mais c'est une chambre avec un seul grand lit.

_C'est bien ma veine !_

- De toutes façons, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Dean. Ne vous en faites pas, ça ira.

Il paya et récupéra la clé sous le regard inquisiteur de la femme qui, il en était sûr, se demandait si le beau jeune homme dans la voiture et lui étaient en couple.

_« Le beau jeune homme » ? Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à Cas comme ça, moi !_

Il rejoignit son ami dans le véhicule et alla se garer devant la porte de la chambre 16. Une fois à l'intérieur, Dean souffla :

- Désolé, il n'y avait plus que celle-là... je te laisse le lit, je dormirai par-terre.

- Pourquoi ? Il est bien assez grand pour nous deux, non ?

Le chasseur n'avait aucun moyen d'argumenter sans trahir le trouble qui commençait à le tourmenter en la présence de l'ancien ange.

- Ouais... répondit-il. Si tu veux aller prendre une douche, vas-y. J'irai après.

- D'accord.

Castiel partit dans la salle de bains. Dean en profita pour mettre du sel aux ouvertures et installer quelques pièges anti-démons partout dans la pièce. Au moment où il finissait, il se rendit compte que son ami avait laissé son sac avec ses vêtements dans la chambre. Il en sortit un pyjama, puis alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bains. L'eau coulait et, se doutant que Castiel ne l'avait pas entendu, il entra. Il se figea soudain : la cabine de douche avait des parois transparentes. À l'intérieur, totalement inconscient de l'effet qu'il provoquait sur Dean, l'ex-ange se lavait en lui tournant le dos. Le jeune homme resta un moment à le regarder, appréciant le dos puissant, la courbe des reins, les fesses fermes. Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il posa le pyjama sur le bord du lavabo et sortit rapidement.

_Non non non non non ! Ça ne va pas du tout ça ! Depuis quand voir un mec à poil me fait cet effet ? Je crève d'envie d'aller le rejoindre... Non non non non non ! Là, j'ai vraiment pété les plombs ! J'aime les femmes, pas les mecs !_

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la porte de la salle de bains qui s'ouvrit. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel avait trouvé et enfilé le pyjama. Dean le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit, puis fonça dans la salle d'eau. Il s'arrêta devant le miroir. Croisant son regard, il souffla :

- Mon vieux, je crois que tu es en train de perdre les pédales...

Après avoir pris une douche froide pour calmer ses ardeurs et ses hormones, Dean revint dans la chambre., vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et d'un tee-shirt. Castiel était déjà couché dans le lit, les yeux clos. Il les rouvrit et darda son regard azur sur son ami qui se détourna, gêné. Dean se glissa de l'autre côté du lit, puis éteignit la lumière.

- Bonne nuit, Dean.

- Ouais, c'est ça, bonne nuit.

Il ferma les yeux, mais il pouvait sentir la présence de Castiel près de lui et savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tendu, il écoutait la respiration de son ami se faire de plus en plus lente et régulière. Finalement et contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ce son le berça et il finit par se laisser aller lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

***

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Comme toutes les nuits depuis qu'il était revenu de l'Enfer, il s'était débattu avec un cauchemar où il se revoyait torturant des âmes sous la houlette d'Alistair. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour chasser les dernières images qui semblaient ne pas vouloir s'effacer de son esprit, puis se tourna vers Castiel, inquiet de l'avoir réveillé. Il fut soulagé de voir, grâce à la lueur de la lune qui éclairait légèrement la chambre, que son ami dormait toujours profondément. Dean se réinstalla, sur le côté, un bras sous la tête, de façon à pouvoir contempler le visage paisible de l'autre homme. Quelques instants plus tard, il se rendormit.

Il fut à nouveau réveillé en sursaut, mais cette fois-ci par un gémissement provenant de Castiel. Inquiet, il se redressa sur un coude. Le visage de l'ancien ange était déformé par la peur. Dean posa une main sur son épaule :

- Cas ? Castiel ? Réveille-toi !

Son ami ne sembla pas l'entendre. Ses traits se crispèrent encore plus. Au moment où le chasseur allait secouer l'autre homme pour l'éveiller, celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux en hurlant son prénom.

- Cas, calme-toi, je suis là !

Son ami le fixa un moment d'un air perdu, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

- Castiel ! Eh ! C'est moi, Dean !

- Dean ?

Incapable de contenir ses émotions, l'ancien ange éclata en sanglots. Alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, Dean l'attira dans ses bras.

- Chut... tout va bien, je suis là...

Il le berça un long moment, comme il le faisait avec Sam lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Cette pensée serra le cœur du chasseur qui savait que rien ne pourrait plus jamais être comme avant entre son cadet et lui. Même si son frère avait choisi la voie du bien, le sang du démon coulait toujours en lui... et le fait qu'il soit passé si près de basculer du côté du mal avait changé à tout jamais leur relation. Dean soupira profondément et chassa ses idées noires. Castiel était là, avec lui, et avait besoin de son aide. Il devait se concentrer sur ça, uniquement sur ça.

L'ancien ange finit par se calmer. Il repoussa doucement son ami, l'air gêné.

- Je suis désolé...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser à tout bout de champ, Cas.

- Je me sens... stupide de ne pas parvenir à me maîtriser. Pendant des millénaires, j'arrivais à effacer toutes mes émotions, ou presque. Et là, à la moindre petite sensation qui traverse ce corps – mon corps, je craque comme le ferait un enfant.

- Tu es un enfant, sourit Dean.

Devant l'air perplexe de son ami, il s'expliqua :

- Pas physiquement, bien sûr.

_Mais ça aurait peut-être été plus facile pour moi..._

- Mais émotionnellement, tu l'es, ajouta-t-il à voix haute. Ce sont nos expériences, notre éducation, tout notre passé qui nous aide à gérer tout ça. Toi, tu n'es humain que depuis quelques jours. Il faut que tu te laisses le temps de t'y habituer. Et je suis sûr que ça sera de plus en plus facile pour toi.

Tout en parlant, Dean réalisa qu'il avait gardé une main posée sur la hanche de Castiel. Gêné, il la retira vivement, puis demanda :

- Tu veux parler de ton cauchemar ?

L'ex ange hésita un court instant, puis finit par s'asseoir dans le lit, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse.

- Je tombais...

- Tu veux dire...

- J'ai revécu ma déchéance... Tu as peut-être déjà rêvé que tu tombais.

- Parfois.

- Imagine une chute que tu sais sans fin mais où, à chaque instant, tu redoutes de toucher le sol. Où la peur envahit chaque fibre de ton être... et où tu te sens te désagréger atome par atome. Un humain... un être de chair et de sang serait incapable de survivre à la douleur de la déchéance...

Un violent frisson le traversa tout entier. Dean, qui s'était assis en tailleur à côté de lui, tendit la main pour la poser sur son épaule dans un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant, mais qu'il savait inutile. Castiel tourna son regard vers lui et il put y lire toute la souffrance dont il venait de parler.

- Et ce n'est pas le pire...

- Il y a pire ? S'exclama le chasseur, abasourdi.

Cas acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de souffler :

- Les ailes... elles ne sont pas faites de plumes comme celles des oiseaux mais d'une substance immatérielle qui est en fait notre lien avec notre Père. Quand nous les perdons, elles nous sont arrachées et la douleur qui en résulte est terrible... comme si on vous... nous écorchait vivant.

Dean connaissait cette douleur, celle qu'Alistair et d'autres démons lui avaient fait subir en Enfer, celle que lui-même avait fait subir après avoir cédé.

- Je sais que tu me comprends, souffla Castiel.

- Oui. Et je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies eu à endurer ça.

- Ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai commis une faute, j'ai été puni et je l'accepte.

Dean sauta sur l'occasion pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus :

- Je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, que tu as fait quelque chose de pire que de transgresser les ordres pour m'aider, nous aider, à empêcher l'avènement de Lucifer et l'Apocalypse.

Castiel détourna à nouveau les yeux mais son ami avait eu le temps de voir un trouble dans son regard.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Si, s'empressa de répondre l'ancien ange en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. Mais il est trop tôt...

- Je ne comprends pas... trop tôt ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que tu connaîtras un jour la véritable raison pour laquelle j'ai été déchu... mais pas cette nuit... pas encore...

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Dean ouvrit la bouche pour insister lorsque Castiel souffla :

- Je vais essayer de dormir encore un peu.

Le chasseur soupira :

- Ok. Moi aussi.

Ils se rallongèrent. Castiel tourna le dos à l'autre homme qui finit par faire de même. Dean mit un temps fou à se rendormir, une multitude de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Finalement, il retrouva le sommeil à peine une heure avant l'aube.

_***_

Un rayon de soleil se posa sur le visage de Dean, le réveillant. Il grogna, maudissant le jour, puis sentit un corps chaud contre son dos. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se tourna légèrement. Castiel, dans son sommeil, s'était blotti contre lui et avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. La proximité du corps si tentant de l'autre homme réveilla, ou plutôt renforça, son envie matinale. Des images toutes plus perturbantes les unes que les autres traversèrent son esprit.

_Ah non ! Ça va pas recommencer ! J'aime les FEMMES ! Pas les MECS ! En même temps, Cas, c'est pas vraiment un mec... enfin si... enfin, c'est un ange dans un corps de mec... enfin, un ancien ange dans un corps de mec sexy en diable... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Non mais franchement, faudrait vraiment que je sois totalement bourré pour que moi, Dean Winchester, j'aille me taper un mec ! Et encore, même bourré, je pense pas que je me ferai avoir... enfin, peut-être que si, mais bon... De toutes façons, la question se pose pas, je suis pas bourré, j'ai même jamais été aussi sobre que ce matin... et j'ai tout de même envie de lui enlever se satané pyjama et de... Oh là ! On se calme ! Mon vieux, t'es encore bon pour une douche froide ce matin ! Encore heureux que je lui tourne le dos, il manquerait plus qu'il se rende compte que le mec en qui il a confiance pour l'aider à « devenir humain », est un sale pervers qui ne pense qu'à lui sauter dessus et à... Dean ! Bon sang ! Allez, debout et direction la douche glacée !_

Au moment où il se décidait enfin à se lever pour aller calmer son excitation malvenue, il sentit Castiel bouger et s'éloigner de lui. Soulagé, il se retourna dans le lit et croisa le regard clair de son ami.

- Bonjour, sourit l'ancien ange.

- Salut !

- Je ne t'ai pas gêné pour dormir ? Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que j'allais bouger ainsi.

- T'en fais pas, c'est rien.

Dean sentait qu'il devait vraiment se lever mais le regard de son ami était fixé sur lui et il savait que son pantalon de pyjama ne dissimulerait pas grand chose de son état. Voyant que Castiel ne semblait pas vouloir détourner les yeux, il soupira et finit par sortir du lit, s'arrangeant pour rester toujours dos à l'autre homme.

Une fois enfermé dans la salle de bains, il hésita. Il avait deux moyens pour calmer son excitation et la douche froide n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il préférait. La honte le submergea à l'idée de se caresser alors que l'objet de son désir se trouvait dans l'autre pièce. Mais cette pensée eut aussi un effet totalement inattendu sur son excitation qui décupla. Ne pouvant se résoudre à la douche froide, il se déshabilla, ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et se glissa dans la cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma les yeux, puis laissa sa main descendre soulager son envie à présent douloureuse. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir mais la jouissance fut si intense qu'il s'en blessa. Une goutte de sang apparut sur sa lèvre inférieure alors que l'eau de la douche nettoyait les traces de son forfait. L'excitation était partie, mais la honte était toujours présente, encore plus forte qu'avant.

Il se lava rapidement, puis noua une serviette autour de sa taille lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait laissé ses vêtements dans la chambre. Il quitta la salle de bains et se précipita sur son sac sans jeter un regard à Castiel. Il retourna s'habiller dans la petite pièce avant de revenir dans la chambre. Son ami était assis sur le lit et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, sourit Castiel. J'ai faim.

- Va t'habiller, je vais aller nous chercher de quoi petit déjeuner avant qu'on reparte.

Lorsqu'il revint, son ami était prêt. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, puis quittèrent le motel pour reprendre la route du Dakota du Sud.

***

Dean était conscient qu'ils mettraient plus de temps à arriver chez Bobby que d'habitude, vu qu'il était seul à conduire et qu'il ne pouvait rester au volant vingt heures d'affilées. Vers midi, ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner dans un routier. Tandis que Castiel découvrait le goût des lasagnes végétariennes, Dean se figea en voyant un titre sur le journal que lisait un client au comptoir. Il se leva :

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Je peux vous emprunter votre journal une minute ?

L'homme sourit.

- Prenez-le, j'ai terminé.

- Merci.

Il revint s'asseoir à sa place sous le regard interrogatif de Castiel. Dean posa le quotidien sur la table à côté de son assiette et lut en silence un moment. Puis, il leva les yeux et fit un résumé à son ami :

- Michael Walace, dix-neuf ans, a été retrouvé mort chez lui hier soir. Il était seul dans sa chambre verrouillée de l'intérieur. Mais son corps est dans le même état que s'il était tombé d'un immeuble de dix étages.

- Tu penses à un esprit vengeur ?

- Yep !

- Il faut que tu t'en occupes, Dean.

- Je sais.

- Je suis conscient que je ne pourrais pas me battre contre lui avec toi, mais je peux t'aider pour les recherches et pour préparer de quoi le vaincre.

- Merci, sourit le chasseur. Je suis pas très doué pour tout ce qui est « recherches ». C'est plus le domaine de Sammy. Moi, je suis plus fait pour l'action, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Une image aussi fugace que dérangeante traversa son esprit et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble.

- Il doit bien y avoir une bibliothèque avec un accès à Internet dans ce bled paumé, reprit-il pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer. On finit de manger et on y va.

Castiel hocha la tête.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient assis côte à côte devant l'écran d'un ordinateur et consultaient les titres du journal local pour voir s'ils trouvaient des indices sur l'esprit vengeur. Au bout d'un moment, Castiel souffla :

- Je pense que j'ai trouvé. Il y a tout juste cinq ans, un jeune homme de treize ans, Steven Marsh, est tombé d'un promontoire rocheux non loin de là pendant une sortie scolaire. Il a été tué sur le coup.

- Hum... tu peux trouver la liste des élèves qui étaient à cette sortie ? Je te parie cent dollars que notre mort d'hier en fait partie.

Castiel adressa un regard ennuyé à son ami.

- Je ne peux pas parier. Je n'ai pas d'argent.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'innocence de l'ancien ange.

- C'est juste une expression. Je veux dire que je suis pratiquement sûr d'avoir raison.

- Je le pense aussi, souffla Castiel en reportant son attention sur l'écran.

Il trouva assez facilement les noms des élèves qui accompagnaient Steven Marsh. Et celui de Walace faisait bien partie de la liste.

- Où est enterré Marsh ? Demanda Dean.

Castiel pianota encore un peu, puis répondit :

- Il a été incinéré...

- Eh merde ! S'exclama le chasseur un peu trop fort, s'attirant des regards outrés de la part des autres occupants de la bibliothèque.

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange... souffla Castiel.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi son esprit ne se manifesterait-il qu'aujourd'hui ? Et si ça n'était pas le sien mais celui d'une personne qui lui était proche ?

Il pianota à nouveau et afficha un article où Dean put lire que la mère de Marsh, après avoir pleuré son fils pendant cinq longues années, avait fini par se suicider trois jours plus tôt.

- C'est elle ! Elle veut venger son fils. Elle a déjà été enterrée ?

- Non, pas encore. Ses funérailles sont demain matin.

- Bien ! Pour une fois, je ne vais pas avoir à creuser !

Il nota l'adresse du funérarium où la dépouille de Mme Marsh attendait de se rendre dans sa dernière demeure, puis les deux hommes quittèrent la bibliothèque. Une fois dehors, Dean se tourna vers Castiel :

- On va prendre une chambre et j'irai m'occuper d'elle cette nuit. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'attaquera à quelqu'un d'autre avant. Et puis, il te faut un endroit où tu seras en sûreté pendant que je serai absent.

Castiel ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un motel et prirent une chambre avec, cette fois-ci, des lits jumeaux. Alors que Dean allait installer les protections anti-démons, son ami lança :

- Laisse-moi le faire ! Après tout, autant que j'utilise mes connaissances pour me rendre utile.

- Pas de problème ! Pendant ce temps-là, je vais aller préparer mon matériel pour ce soir.

Il ressortit de la pièce. Au moment où il allait atteindre sa voiture, son portable sonna.

- Sammy ! Alors, cette chasse ?

- Ça pourrait être mieux. Mais on va s'en sortir. Et toi, avec Cas ?

- Ça va. On est en route pour se rendre chez Bobby, mais on a dû faire une petite halte en route pour que je m'occupe d'un esprit vengeur.

- Seul ?

Vexé, Dean grogna :

- Je te signale que j'ai été tout seul un bon moment quand tu étais à Stanford et que Papa partait de son côté !

- Désolé... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je voulais savoir si Castiel allait t'accompagner.

- Non, je le laisse en sûreté dans une chambre de motel. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'il soit blessé maintenant qu'il ne peut plus se guérir tout seul.

- Ok. Sois prudent.

- Toi aussi. Et embrasse Bobby pour moi, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- C'est ça.

Dean raccrocha et alla préparer ce dont il aurait besoin pour le soir-même. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il alla acheter des bières et de quoi dîner au supermarché tout proche puis rejoignit Castiel dans la chambre. L'ancien ange était assis sur l'un des lits, l'air pensif, comme à son habitude.

- Tu sais, tu peux regarder la télévision, si tu veux, sourit Dean en allumant le poste. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai pris du jus de fruits pour toi.

- J'en veux bien, merci.

Le chasseur servit son ami, puis s'installa sur le lit vide avec une bière. Son regard était posé sur l'écran mais son esprit ne suivait pas du tout ce qui s'y passait. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers Castiel pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci fixait la télévision d'un air fasciné. Dean ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, attendri. D'une certaine façon, et malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu, l'ancien ange était pure innocence. Il découvrait pour la première fois le monde des hommes à travers l'un d'eux et ça devait être une expérience incroyable. Dean sourit. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, Castiel se tourna vers lui. Il pencha la tête, l'air intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix douce.

Dean sentit un long frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale. Il se morigéna pour les pensées perverses qui l'envahissaient à chaque fois que son ami le fixait de son regard céruléen.

- Rien, finit-il par répondre avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision.

Il s'obligea à s'intéresser au film qui passait pour ne pas risquer de dire ou de faire une bêtise.

***

Le soir venu, Dean quitta le motel après avoir laissé mille recommandations à Castiel qui lui répondit en souriant légèrement :

- Je pense que j'en connais légèrement plus que toi sur les démons et les créatures en tout genre.

- Sûrement, répliqua le chasseur, mais tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs. Donc, je t'en prie, fais attention à toi. Je devrais être vite rentré.

- Sois prudent.

- Toujours, sourit Dean avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait au funérarium. Il força la serrure, puis partit à la recherche de la dépouille de Mme Marsh. Il la trouva dans son cercueil au sous-sol. Il n'aimait pas brûler des corps, surtout quand la mort était aussi récente, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait que l'esprit vengeur cesse de tuer. Il saupoudra le cadavre de sel, puis l'aspergea d'essence. Au moment où il allait craquer une allumette, la lumière de sa lampe-torche s'éteignit et un froid glacial envahit la pièce. L'obscurité était totale et Dean savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Malheureusement pour lui, sa première allumette cassa. Le temps qu'il en attrape une deuxième, il se sentit soulevé par les épaules et jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son dos percuta violemment le mur à plus d'un mètre du sol. Il atterrit à plat ventre. Il avait bien sûr perdu la boîte d'allumettes qui avait due se vider par-terre. Il mit la main dans sa poche de pantalon pour attraper son briquet en argent, cadeau de son père pour ses treize ans, mais l'esprit fut plus rapide et l'envoya à nouveau valdinguer à travers la pièce. La voix spectrale s'éleva dans le sous-sol alors que Dean tentait de se relever.

- Je dois venger mon fils ! Ces monstres l'ont tué !

- Steven est tombé d'une falaise ! Répliqua le chasseur, espérant gagner du temps.

- Ils l'ont poussé ! Je le sais ! Il me l'a dit après sa mort ! Je vais le venger !

Alors qu'il sentait l'esprit l'agripper une nouvelle fois, Dean réussit enfin à allumer son briquet qu'il jeta dans le cercueil de la femme. A la lueur des flammes, il vit le spectre se tordre et se consumer. Sa lampe-torche se ralluma. Pendant que Mme Marsh devenait un tas de cendres, le jeune homme tâta son corps pour évaluer ses blessures. Apparemment, rien de grave, que des hématomes, pas de fracture. Il avait juste une coupure au front qui saignait, mais c'était plus impressionnant que sérieux. Quand il fut certain qu'il ne restait rien de Mme Marsh, il récupéra son briquet au milieu des cendres, puis quitta le funérarium.

En montant dans l'Impala, il vit sa tête dans le rétroviseur.

_Oh là ! Si j'arrive dans cet état au motel, j'en connais un qui va paniquer !_

Il démarra et alla se garer plus loin, puis prit de l'eau pour nettoyer son visage ensanglanté. Une fois qu'il eut fait disparaître le plus gros du sang, il jeta le chiffon et reprit le chemin du motel. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que la lumière dans la chambre était allumée. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte. Castiel était assis sur le lit, regardant la télé. Il se tourna vers lui et son visage refléta immédiatement son effarement.

- Dean !

L'ancien ange se précipita vers son ami qui leva une main pour le rassurer.

- Ça va, c'est rien. J'ai déjà vu bien pire !

- Il faut te soigner.

- T'en fais pas, je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et ça ira mieux après.

Avant que Castiel ait pu répondre, Dean s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Il ôta ses vêtements, puis se glissa sous l'eau chaude qui délassa ses muscles noués. Il avait pris soin, cette fois-ci, d'emporter son sac, et put enfiler un boxer et un tee-shirt. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il fut surpris de voir sur son lit de la pommade et du désinfectant.

- Laisse-moi soigner tes blessures, lança Castiel en se tournant vers lui.

- Depuis quand tu es médecin ? Plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Je ne le suis pas. Mais je sais comment faire pour que ta coupure à la tempe ne s'infecte pas. Et je sais aussi que je peux soulager la douleur de tes hématomes avec de la crème.

Devant la logique implacable de son ami, Dean soupira. Castiel lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il obéit. L'ancien ange s'installa près de lui et commença à nettoyer sa blessure.

- Aïe !

- Désolé...

- C'est rien, vas-y, continue...

Lorsqu'il eut fini avec la coupure au front, Castiel lui ordonna presque :

- Enlève ton tee-shirt.

Dean s'exécuta. Une fraction de seconde, il se dit qu'il aurait pu faire ça tout seul, mais l'oublia bien vite lorsque les doigts fins de son ami se posèrent sur son torse. Dean dut se forcer à penser à tout un tas de choses pas du tout excitantes pour parvenir à ne pas trop se laisser troubler par la sensation des mains de Castiel sur lui. L'un de ses hématomes se trouvait sur sa hanche, juste sous l'élastique de son boxer. Sans aucune gêne, l'ancien ange baissa légèrement le vêtement pour glisser sa main enduite de pommade sur la blessure. Dean sentait le désir monter en lui. Il devait fuir, s'éloigner de ce corps si tentant... Heureusement pour lui, Castiel retira sa main, mais ne s'éloigna pas. Ses doigts montèrent sur l'épaule du chasseur, traçant le contour de la marque qu'il y avait laissée lorsqu'il l'avait tiré de l'Enfer. Dean avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Conscient qu'il devait réagir maintenant s'il ne voulait pas craquer, il s'éloigna légèrement de son ami en se forçant à sourire :

- Bon, je vais dormir. On a encore de la route à faire pour arriver chez Bobby. Toi aussi tu devrais dormir.

- D'accord, acquiesça Castiel.

Une lueur inconnue éclairait son regard. Dean ne put le soutenir bien longtemps. Il renfila son tee-shirt, puis se glissa sous ses draps. Il entendit son ami se coucher à son tour. Comme la veille, ce fut le bruit de la respiration paisible de l'ancien ange qui l'aida à s'endormir.

***

A la fin de la journée suivante, il ne leur restait plus que cinq cent kilomètres à parcourir, mais Dean était fatigué et il décida qu'ils finiraient leur trajet le lendemain. Ils se trouvèrent une chambre dans un motel où ils installèrent les protections magiques habituelles. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Dean souffla :

- Je suis sûr que le frigo de Bobby doit être aussi vide que sa vie sociale. On va aller faire quelques courses pour demain, histoire de pas avoir besoin de ressortir une fois arrivés.

Castiel ne répondit pas, se contentant de le suivre en direction du supermarché tout proche. Dean commença à remplir le chariot avec de la bière, des sucreries et des steaks lorsqu'il se rappela que son ami ne mangeait ni viande ni poisson. Il l'entraîna alors dans le rayon des fruits et légumes et le laissa choisir ce qu'il voulait manger, ou goûter. Pendant ce temps, Dean partit dans le petit rayon librairie pour essayer de trouver un livre de cuisine végétarienne, n'ayant aucune idée de comment préparer certains légumes que son ami avait repérés. Alors qu'il fouillait dans les livres très mal rangés, une voix féminine s'éleva près de lui :

- Je peux vous aider ?

Il se tourna vers la jeune vendeuse qui lui souriait. Elle était rousse, un peu plus petite que lui et le fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Ses formes plus que généreuses étaient joliment mises en valeur par son uniforme bordeaux. Il sourit à son tour :

- Je cherche un livre de cuisine... pour mon cousin végétarien, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Oh.

La vendeuse se pencha, laissant entrapercevoir son décolleté. Même si ses yeux se portèrent machinalement sur sa poitrine, Dean réalisa qu'il ne ressentait qu'une très faible attirance pour cette femme. Et ça le perturba presque plus que ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours envers Castiel. Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa en lui tendant un livre.

- Je pense que votre cousin trouvera ce qu'il aime là-dedans.

- Merci.

Dean prit le recueil de recettes, puis repartit en direction du rayon des légumes, pensif. Au moment où il arrivait devant l'étal, il se rendit compte que Castiel n'était nulle part en vue. Une légère angoisse commença à monter en lui. Il laissa son chariot dans un coin pour parcourir les allées du magasin. Quand il en eut fini le tour, il ne put que constater que son ami n'était plus là. Se souvenant du portable qu'il avait acheté pour lui, il appela le numéro pré-enregistré mais tomba immédiatement sur la boîte vocale.

_Bien sûr. Cas ne sait pas se servir d'un portable et n'aura pas l'idée de l'allumer. Bon sang ! Où est-ce qu'il est ?_

Il sortit du supermarché, espérant trouver l'autre homme dehors, sans succès. Il se précipita alors au motel dont la chambre était déserte. Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, le cœur serré d'angoisse, son portable sonna, affichant le nom de Sam.

- Sammy, j'ai un gros problème !

- Lequel ?

- J'ai perdu Cas dans un supermarché.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non... Écoute, je suis vraiment inquiet pour lui...

- Il y a de quoi !

Le cœur de Dean manqua un battement. Le ton de son cadet était clairement réprobateur, mais il y avait autre chose.

- Toi, tu sais un truc...

- Bobby et moi, on vient d'exorciser un démon et son hôte nous a appris qu'un disciple de Lucifer, un certain Acham, en a après Castiel. Il a décidé de venger son maître en tuant, je cite : « l'ange devenu homme ».

- Et merde ! J'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul !

- Tu es où ?

- A Stapleton, Nebraska.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous arrêter avant d'arriver chez Bobby.

- Sammy, c'est pas le moment de me faire la morale ! Faut absolument que je retrouve Cas avant ce démon.

Il y eut un court silence, puis son frère lança :

- Je te rappelle dans deux minutes !

Avant que Dean ait eu le temps de répondre, Sam avait raccroché. L'aîné ressortit de la chambre et alla à sa voiture récupérer tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour se battre contre le démon. Il refermait son coffre quand son portable sonna à nouveau.

- Sammy ?

- Ils sont dans un caveau, dans un cimetière, à la sortie ouest de la ville.

- Comment...

- Plus tard ! Va sauver Cas !

Dean raccrocha et monta en voiture. Le cimetière n'était qu'à cinq minutes du motel. Bien entendu, la nuit était tombée. Le chasseur prit son matériel, puis se hissa par-dessus la grille. Grâce au léger clair de lune, il y voyait assez pour avancer sans utiliser sa lampe-torche. Le cimetière n'était pas très grand et ne contenait que quatre caveaux. Dean passa à côté du premier dont la porte était toujours scellée. Même chose pour le second. En se rapprochant du troisième, il eut l'intuition que c'était le bon, avant même de voir si la porte était ouverte. Même si son lien « céleste » avec Castiel avait été rompu lorsque l'ange avait été déchu, il pouvait sentir sa présence de plus en plus proche de lui. En voyant que de la lumière provenait de l'intérieur, confirmant son intuition, il pria pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Il s'engouffra par la porte laissée entrouverte et mit du temps à s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante, deux spots électriques éclairant les lieux. Lorsqu'il put voir convenablement, il sentit son cœur se figer : Castiel gisait au milieu du caveau, inconscient, tandis que le démon traçait des symboles sur le sol autour de lui. Dean se força au calme. Il s'approcha et leva son arme qui contenait des balles creuses emplies d'eau bénite.

- Hé toi !

Le démon leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

- Tu arrives trop tard, Winchester ! L'ange devenu homme est à moi maintenant !

- Tu rêves, sale enflure !

Le démon se désintéressa de lui, se retournant vers Castiel. Dean tira deux fois. A son grand désarroi, les balles firent à peine sursauter Acham.

- Il en faut plus qu'un peu d'eau bénite pour venir à bout de moi, souffla le démon en continuant à tracer ses symboles autour de son prisonnier.

Dean réalisa soudain que les dessins étaient fait avec du sang qui provenait d'une coupure profonde sur le bras droit de Castiel. Alors qu'il attrapait le couteau de Ruby pour se débarrasser du démon, celui-ci leva une main et l'envoya valdinguer à travers le caveau. Dean atterrit lourdement et douloureusement sur le sol.

- Puisque ton frère et toi avaient fait en sorte que mon maître reste pour l'éternité en Enfer, je vais lui envoyer un petit cadeau... que penses-tu qu'il fera de l'âme de ton cher ange ? Oh, il va s'en régaler, j'en suis certain !

Dean tenta de se relever, mais la douleur lui avait coupé le souffle. Sans l'adrénaline, il n'aurait même pas eu les moyens de rester conscient. Il se mit à genoux, cherchant du regard le couteau. Celui-ci avait glissé près de Castiel. Dean calcula ses chances de l'atteindre avant que le démon ne l'arrête et fut désespéré de voir qu'elles étaient quasiment nulles.

- Imagine... mon maître torturant son âme... lui faisant subir les pires sévices... quel régal...

- Espèce d'ordure...

- Oh vas-y, tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux, Dean, sourit Acham. Ça ne changera rien pour ton petit ange. Si ça n'avait pas été les protections célestes qui restent autour de son enveloppe terrestre, tu n'aurais retrouvé que son cadavre en arrivant.

_Les protections célestes ? C'est quoi ça encore ?_

Le démon se pencha pour tremper ses doigts dans le sang de l'ancien ange. Soudain, il se figea avant de hurler de douleur, le couteau de Ruby planté dans son épaule, tenu fermement par la main gauche de Castiel. Dean en profita pour se ruer sur lui. Il attrapa le manche de l'arme que son ami avait lâché, retira la lame du corps du démon et la plongea droit dans son cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Acham n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Dean se laissa tomber sur le sol et croisa le regard de Castiel qui le fixait, un rictus de douleur sur le visage. Il se traîna jusqu'à son ami dont la coupure au bras saignait toujours abondamment. N'ayant rien d'autre à portée de main, il enleva son blouson et déchira une manche de sa chemise pour s'en servir de bandage. Pendant qu'il comprimait la blessure, Castiel perdit connaissance. Dean, qui avait repris des forces, se leva, puis attrapa son ami sous les aisselles pour le sortir de là. Il le porta – traîna – hors du caveau et le posa avec délicatesse sur l'herbe.

- Cas, réveille-toi ! Allez ! Je vais pas pouvoir te porter jusqu'à la voiture, il faut que tu m'aides là !

Il caressa tendrement la joue de l'ancien ange qui ouvrit les yeux. Une lueur de terreur traversa son regard et Dean s'empressa de le rassurer :

- C'est bon, c'est fini ! Acham est mort. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

- Dean ?

- Oui, je suis là, sourit le chasseur. Comment tu te sens ?

- Épuisé.

- Il t'a sûrement drogué pour pouvoir t'amener ici. Tu penses que tu peux te lever ?

- Je vais essayer.

Dean se redressa, puis tendit la main à son ami qui la prit. Castiel chancela mais réussit à tenir debout.

- Viens, rentrons au motel.

Une fois à l'abri dans la chambre, Castiel se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits jumeaux. Dean alla chercher une bouteille d'eau et l'amena à son ami.

- Tiens, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Il faut que tu boives.

- Merci.

- Je devrais peut-être t'emmener à l'hôpital...

- Non ! Répondit Castiel un peu trop vite.

Dean lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Il allait l'interroger lorsque son ami souffla :

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- C'est toi qui a fait le plus gros du travail, sourit le chasseur. Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de « protections célestes » dont Acham a parlé ?

L'air gêné, Castiel détourna les yeux. Dean s'agaça. Il en avait assez des secrets. Ceux de Sam avaient failli le transformer en « toutou » de Lucifer et il n'avait aucune envie que ça recommence avec l'ancien ange. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Castiel avant de lancer :

- Parle ! Je veux savoir !

Son ami soupira profondément avant de répondre :

- Ce sont des protections dont les Archanges entourent certains humains afin que leurs âmes ne puissent pas être envoyées en Enfer par un démon qui les tuerait.

- Attends... il y a un truc que je comprends pas bien là... pourquoi les Archanges iraient te protéger alors que tu as été déchu ? Je pensais qu'au contraire, ils n'avaient aucune envie de te revoir là-haut.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Dean.

- Alors, explique-moi !

- Je ne peux pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est trop tôt...

Une idée traversa l'esprit du chasseur.

- C'est lié à la raison pour laquelle tu as été déchu ?

Comme Castiel ne répondait pas, il insista :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- Il est...

- ... trop tôt, je sais ! Pourquoi ? En quoi ça va changer quelque chose que tu me le dises maintenant, dans une semaine ou dans un an ?

Castiel ferma les yeux. Son visage reflétait un trouble intense.

- Je veux t'aider, Cas, mais si tu n'es pas sincère avec moi, si tu n'as pas entièrement confiance en moi, je crois qu'il vaut mieux en rester là.

Alors que Dean se levait, le cœur meurtri par le silence de son ami, celui-ci souffla d'une voix faible :

- Ma déchéance n'était pas une punition...

Abasourdi, le jeune homme se tourna vers l'ancien ange qui avait ouvert les yeux et dardait sur lui un regard où brillait une lueur inconnue.

- Comment ça ?

Castiel soupira profondément avant de répondre :

- J'ai demandé à être déchu, Dean.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Un silence répondit à ses questions.

- C'est quoi l'intérêt pour un ange du Seigneur de devenir mortel ? Pourquoi tu as voulu subir toute cette souffrance, toutes ces émotions alors que tu étais bien tranquille là-haut ?

Voyant que son ami ne voulait toujours pas lui expliquer, il se rassit près de lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Si tu as confiance en moi, dis-le moi... s'il te plait...

Des larmes embuèrent les yeux azur qui le fixaient. Après un long moment de mutisme, Castiel finit par répondre :

- Pour être près de toi...

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour en demander plus mais son ami souffla avant qu'il ait eu le temps de parler :

- Parce que je t'aime.

Le chasseur mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que l'autre homme venait de lui avouer.

- Tu...

- Je t'aime, Dean.

Le jeune homme se leva abasourdi.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

- J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus que je reste avec toi. Je sais que tu aimes les femmes, que tu aimes les relations charnelles avec elles. Je ne voulais pas que mes sentiments à ton égard t'éloignent de moi.

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux, encore sous le choc.

- Quand j'ai réalisé ce que je ressentais, continua Castiel, il était déjà trop tard. Après que Lucifer ait été vaincu, l'Archange Gabriel est venu me voir avec une proposition de notre Père : soit je restais un ange mais ma mémoire était effacée et je n'aurais plus eu aucun souvenir de toi... soit j'étais déchu et, en devenant humain, je pouvais rester avec toi... Ils ne m'en ont jamais voulu de vous avoir aidés, Sam et toi. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont mis en place les protections célestes sur moi. Pour m'éviter d'aller en Enfer, quoi qu'il m'arrive dans cette nouvelle vie humaine.

Dean avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce que son ami venait de lui avouer. Il croisa le regard intense de Castiel et détourna le sien, le posant sur le bandage ensanglanté. Inquiet, il revint s'asseoir sur le lit et dénoua le tissu.

- Comment ça se fait que ça saigne encore ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement soulagé de pouvoir changer de sujet.

- Acham avait trempé la lame de son couteau dans son propre sang. Un médecin ne pourrait rien faire pour arrêter le saignement. Il faut un rituel bien précis.

- Tu le connais ?

- Oui.

- Il te faut quoi ?

- Du sel, une bougie noire et de l'eau bénite... beaucoup.

- Beaucoup comment ?

- Il faut que mon corps soit entièrement immergé dedans afin de le purifier des impuretés démoniaques qui se sont infiltrées dans mon sang.

Dean se précipita dans la salle de bains et fut soulagé d'y voir une baignoire. Il ferma la bonde et mit l'eau à couler.

- Tu vas pouvoir prendre un bain ! Lança-t-il en souriant.

Il alla chercher un crucifix dans son sac, puis le tendit à Castiel qui venait de se lever.

- Je te laisse bénir l'eau, je vais aller chercher le sel et la bougie. Je dois avoir ça dans mon coffre.

Dean sortit de la chambre et récupéra ce dont il avait besoin dans l'Impala. Lorsqu'il revint, Castiel lui souffla :

- Je ne pourrais pas dire l'incantation pendant que je serai immergé. Donne-moi un papier et un crayon que je te l'écrive.

Le chasseur obéit. Son ami inscrivit trois phrases en latin.

- Tu dois les prononcer trois fois avec une main posée sur ma blessure afin que le rituel fonctionne.

- D'accord.

Castiel prit une poignée de sel qu'il lança dans l'eau, puis commença à se déshabiller. Un peu mal à l'aise, Dean se détourna et en profita pour envoyer un SMS à Sam pour le prévenir qu'il avait retrouvé leur ami sain et sauf, ou presque.

- Je suis prêt.

La voix de Castiel lui fit faire demi-tour. Il tenta de ne pas se laisser distraire par la vision du corps nu de son ami qui était totalement visible à travers l'eau claire. Se concentrant, il s'agenouilla près de la baignoire. Il vit avec soulagement que le sang avait déjà arrêté de couler mais la coupure était toujours bien ouverte. Il plongea sa main dans l'eau froide, la posant sur la blessure. Il prit ensuite de l'autre main le papier avec l'incantation et attendit que Castiel ait plongé sa tête sous l'eau pour lire les phrases en latin. Comme son ami le lui avait demandé, il les lut trois fois en boucle. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il ôta sa main et fut rassuré de voir que la blessure était presque totalement refermée. Elle n'était plus qu'une petite estafilade qui guérirait d'elle-même. Castiel se redressa. Il prit une grande inspiration et se passa une main sur le visage pour repousser ses cheveux qui s'étaient collés sur son front.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Merci, Dean.

Une mèche rebelle retomba sur le visage de l'ancien ange. Le chasseur ne put résister à l'envie de la remettre en place. Sa main s'attarda sur la joue de Castiel qui ferma les yeux. Un long frisson le traversa soudain, faisant presque sursauter Dean.

- Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes là-dedans !

Il se leva et alla chercher une serviette. Lorsqu'il refit face à Castiel, celui-ci était debout dans la baignoire, pas du tout incommodé de se retrouver nu devant lui. Dean ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps parfait de son ami et sentit une chaleur familière monter dans son bas-ventre. Il se dépêcha de donner la serviette à Castiel qui l'enroula autour de sa taille. Dean en prit une autre et s'approcha de son ami pour la poser sur ses épaules. Il avait l'impression que le regard céruléen fixé sur lui brûlait sa peau. Il était à deux doigts de lâcher prise... mais il réussit à se retenir. À contrecœur, il quitta la salle de bains, espérant calmer son envie en s'éloignant un peu de l'autre homme.

_Mon vieux, c'est pas parce qu'il a perdu ses ailes pour toi qu'il faut que tu lui sautes dessus ! Il m'aime... Si je voulais, je pourrais en profiter... mais je ne peux pas... il est si... pur..._

Tourmenté, il n'entendit pas Castiel le rejoindre et sursauta lorsque la main de son ami se posa sur son épaule. À son grand soulagement, celui-ci avait enfilé son pyjama.

- Tu vas bien, Dean ?

- Oui oui. Tu dois être fatigué avec toutes ces émotions. Tu devrais dormir.

- Toi aussi.

- Yep !

Il se força à sourire, puis retourna dans la salle de bains pour se mettre en tenue pour la nuit. Lorsqu'il revint, Castiel était toujours debout au milieu de la chambre. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et le rendaient encore plus désirable aux yeux de Dean qui, cette fois-ci, se sentit craquer. Il s'approcha de son ami, l'enlaça avec tendresse, puis posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, une main sur sa nuque. Castiel ne réagit pas. Affolé à l'idée de l'avoir blessé, Dean le lâcha et recula d'un pas. L'ancien ange avait fermé les yeux et un sourire béat s'étalait sur son visage. Il rouvrit les paupières et darda son regard intense sur le jeune homme, l'air perplexe.

- Tu as fait ça parce que je t'ai avoué que je t'aime ?

- Non ! S'empressa de le détromper Dean. Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie...

- Alors, je suis heureux, sourit Castiel en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Le cœur du chasseur battait la chamade. Il crevait d'envie d'aller plus loin, mais savait qu'il devrait être patient avec l'ancien ange. Il sourit à son tour.

- Allons nous coucher et demain, on retournera faire des courses, mais cette fois-ci, interdiction de t'éloigner de moi !

- Promis...

Dean regarda son ami se glisser dans l'un des lits, puis alla se coucher dans l'autre. Alors qu'il sombrait lentement dans le sommeil, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus aucun doute.

_Je l'aime..._

***

Les deux hommes repartirent peu après l'aube. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés, aucun d'eux n'avait fait allusion au baiser de la veille. Dean était encore perturbé par ce qu'il avait réalisé et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec son ami. Tout en conduisant, il repassa dans son esprit les évènements des derniers jours et un point particulier le frappa. Il se tourna vers Castiel en souriant :

- Tu as fait des progrès.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de l'ancien ange, il expliqua :

- J'ai l'impression que tu contrôles mieux tes émotions depuis deux jours. Normalement, quand je suis arrivé blessé au motel l'autre soir, tu aurais dû totalement paniquer et je t'ai trouvé très calme.

- Oui, je crois que j'ai enfin compris comment maîtriser toutes ces sensations et ces émotions qui me traversent.

- Je suis fier de toi ! Sourit Dean.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les joues de son ami rosir sous le compliment !

- Tu rougis !

Ces mots semblèrent gêner Castiel qui répondit, rougissant encore plus :

- J'ai fait des progrès mais je ne suis pas encore tout à fait au point...

_C'est adorable..._

Dean sentait une envie irrésistible d'embrasser les lèvres entrouvertes de son ami et dût se forcer à reporter son attention sur la route pour ne pas risquer un accident.

Ils arrivèrent chez Bobby en fin de matinée. Dean installa Castiel dans l'une des chambres inoccupées du premier étage, puis redescendit préparer le déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'attaquaient à leur repas, le chasseur entendit un bruit de moteur familier s'approcher. Son ami l'interrogea du regard.

- C'est la voiture de Bobby.

Il reporta son attention sur son assiette alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur le propriétaire des lieux et sur Sam.

- Hello ! Lança Dean entre deux bouchées. Bonne chasse ?

Bobby grommela un truc inintelligible avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Dean, intrigué.

- Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup d'avoir un ange déchu chez lui, répondit son cadet. Surtout celui-là...

L'aîné des Winchester haussa les épaules en souriant à Castiel :

- T'en fais pas, ça lui passera.

Sam s'assit à côté de son frère et lança :

- Maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Parce que ton SMS était plus que succinct.

Dean s'essuya la bouche, puis raconta les évènements de la veille, omettant juste la partie « protection céleste » et ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, son cadet souffla :

- Vous avez eu de la chance. Tous les deux.

- Yep !

Sam soupira profondément avant de souffler :

- Dean, il faut qu'on parle ! En privé !

L'aîné savait que cette discussion allait finir par arriver et se leva pour sortir de la cuisine. Il fit quelques pas dehors, suivi par son cadet.

- Acham n'était sûrement pas le seul démon à vouloir la mort de Castiel ! Lança le plus jeune.

- Je sais, Sammy.

- On devrait l'installer dans le bunker, il y serait en sécurité.

Dean s'énerva :

- Ah ouais ? Et pour combien de temps ? Tu veux qu'on le garde prisonnier là-dedans pour le reste de sa vie ? On aura beau faire, il y aura toujours des démons pour s'en prendre à lui.

- Et tu proposes quoi alors ? S'emporta Sam.

Son aîné soupira profondément, puis le fixa dans les yeux :

- Je vais lui apprendre à se défendre.

- Tu vas quoi ?

- Lui apprendre à tirer, à se battre au couteau, à défendre sa vie. J'y ai bien réfléchi pendant qu'on roulait ce matin et c'est la seule solution pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir.

- Et après ? Demanda son cadet, les poings sur les hanches.

- Et après quoi ?

- On ne va tout de même pas l'emmener avec nous quand on partira chasser ? Tu veux faire de lui un parfait petit soldat comme Papa l'a fait avec toi ?

- Je te rappelle tout de même que Castiel était un guerrier avant d'avoir été déchu.

- Un guerrier qui avait des pouvoirs qui lui venaient de Dieu ! À présent, c'est un pauvre mortel qui est susceptible de se faire tuer par la première créature venue !

- Je le protégerai ! Répondit Dean sans même y penser.

Devant le regard que Sam lui lança, il se troubla.

- Je veux dire... je...

- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

La phrase de son cadet remémora une interrogation qui était restée jusque là sans réponse.

- En parlant de secret, comment tu as su où trouver Cas et Acham hier soir ?

- Ne change pas de sujet...

- Je veux savoir.

- Et moi je veux que tu me dises ce qui se passe exactement entre Castiel et toi !

Dean croisa les bras, obstiné.

- Tu ne sauras rien tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit.

Sam le fixa un moment, puis fit demi-tour.

- Sammy ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! On n'a pas fini cette discussion !

- Elle est finie pour moi, Dean.

- Sammy !

Le plus jeune rentra dans la maison. Son aîné le suivit à l'intérieur mais le temps qu'il rentre, Sam était déjà monté. Soupirant, Dean se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Castiel qui le fixait d'un air ennuyé.

- Je ne veux pas que ma présence soit une source de discorde entre vous.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça... Je crois que ça fait bien longtemps que Sammy et moi nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre. Et tu n'es pour rien là-dedans... Bon, puisque, apparemment, tu as entendu notre conversation, qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon idée ?

- Quelle idée ?

- De t'apprendre à te battre, à tirer, etc...

Castiel soupira longuement avant de répondre :

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à tuer des créatures de notre Seigneur, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de mourir. Je suis donc prêt à suivre ton enseignement, Dean.

- Parfait ! Je vais aller préparer les armes. On va commencer par le tir.

Alors qu'il se levait, Castiel le rappela :

- Dean ?

- Oui ?

- Sam avait raison.

- À quel propos ?

- Je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner lorsque vous irez chasser. Je ne serais qu'un fardeau pour vous. Je vous ralentirais et vous risqueriez vos vies pour moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras rester ici. Bobby finira par s'habituer à ta présence et puis, avec tes connaissances des rituels, du monde des démons et de celui des anges, tu pourras nous aider à distance. Tu ne seras jamais un fardeau pour moi... ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Il se pencha lentement, puis déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son ami.

- Finit ton déjeuner, je vais aller préparer les armes pour ta première leçon.

Dean sortit de la pièce avant que Castiel ait eu le temps de répondre. Il n'avait pas réfléchi quand il l'avait embrassé. Ça lui avait paru être le geste le plus naturel du monde. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent à son premier flirt. Souriant largement, il alla chercher tout ce dont il aurait besoin dans le coffre de l'Impala, puis revint préparer les armes à feu sur le stand de tir que Bobby avait aménagé près de sa maison.

Castiel le rejoignit alors qu'il finissait d'installer les canettes vides sur la murette en face. Dean prit son colt 1911 et se mit en position de tir pour faire une démonstration.

- Bon, tu vois, il faut bien te camper sur tes pieds comme ça parce que ce flingue a un certain recul et, si t'es pas habitué, ça peut te déséquilibrer.

Dean tendit le bras et tira, dégommant une canette.

- Le chargeur contient neuf balles. Je te montrerai comment le recharger quand il sera vide. Tu veux essayer ?

Castiel considéra un instant l'arme sans bouger, puis tendit finalement la main. Dean le lui donna en soufflant :

- Tant que tu ne veux pas tirer, tu vises le sol, ok ? J'ai pas trop envie que tu me descendes sans faire exprès.

- Moi non plus, sourit son ami.

Dean se plaça derrière lui et lui indiqua la position optimale à prendre pour tirer. Il se recula ensuite. Castiel appuya sur la détente et sursauta violemment lorsque le coup partit. La balle ne toucha bien entendu aucune canette.

- Il faut que tu vises mieux et que tu baisses un peu ton bras. Attends, je vais te montrer.

Dean se colla derrière son ami pour l'aider, essayant de faire abstraction de la proximité de ce corps qu'il désirait tant.

- Voilà... prends ton temps... Tu inspires à fond et tu tires sur l'expiration... et n'oublie pas de viser.

Castiel tira à nouveau et, cette fois, une des canettes tomba. Le recul de l'arme l'avait collé un peu plus contre Dean qui sentit son désir se réveiller. Il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner, mais il voulait continuer à s'enivrer de l'odeur si familière de l'autre homme. Castiel tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs bouches ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'ancien ange qui amorça le geste. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Dean, un peu timidement. Le chasseur glissa son bras autour de la taille de son ami tandis que son autre main allait se plaquer sur sa nuque. Dean caressa les lèvres de Castiel de la pointe de sa langue, en quémandant l'entrée. Son compagnon le laissa faire et un frisson de désir traversa sa colonne lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Dean glissa inconsciemment une jambe entre les cuisses de l'autre homme. Lorsque leurs bassins de soudèrent, il sentit l'excitation de son compagnon et réalisa alors ce qui se passait. Il se força à rompre le baiser et à s'éloigner d'un pas. Castiel le fixait, le souffle court et les joues rouges.

- Il ne faut pas... souffla Dean, perturbé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... tu... Je n'ai pas envie que ton âme soit damnée...

- Pourquoi le serait-elle ?

Castiel avait l'air sincèrement surpris lorsqu'il souffla :

- C'est le fait que ce corps... que mon corps, soit celui d'un homme qui te fait penser que ce serait mal ?

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Dean en passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'est un pêché, non ?

- Ce sont les hommes qui ont fait de l'amour entre personnes du même sexe un pêché. Dieu est Amour. Pour Lui, peu importe qui Ses enfants aiment. Du moment que la relation est librement et totalement acceptée par les personnes concernées, il n'y a aucun mal à ce que deux êtres communient par le corps.

- Oh...

Dean mit un moment à assimiler ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Même si ça le soulageait, il n'était tout de même pas encore prêt à aller plus loin.

- Écoute, Cas... Je serai franc : j'ai très envie de toi... j'ai envie de te faire découvrir l'amour charnel... mais je n'ai jamais encore fait ça avec un homme... et je ne suis pas sûr que j'aie envie de faire ça ici, avec Sam et Bobby à proximité qui pourraient nous déranger. J'aimerais... que notre première fois soit parfaite...

Il s'approcha à nouveau et enlaça Castiel.

- Que tout soit parfait au moment où... je te prouverai que je t'aime...

L'ancien ange sourit :

- Tu m'aimes ?

Pour toute réponse, Dean l'embrassa tendrement. Il commençait à se sentir fondre à nouveau dans ses bras lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Il s'éloigna de Castiel rapidement, puis lança comme si de rien n'était :

- Bon, assez discuté, remettons-nous au travail !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui le fixait depuis le porche. Dean sut immédiatement que son cadet les avait vus à son air furieux. Le plus jeune resta un instant dehors puis rentra à nouveau. L'aîné soupira profondément.

- Je pense que Sammy ne va pas apprécier notre relation...

- Comme tu n'as pas apprécié la sienne avec Ruby, souffla pertinemment Castiel.

- Ouais... mais j'étais en droit de ne pas vouloir que mon petit frère se tape une salope démoniaque !

- Si cela doit affecter ta connexion avec Sam, on devrait peut-être...

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est trop tard de toutes façons. Ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant entre nous. J'ai envie d'être heureux, Cas... avec toi. Et je ne laisserai pas Sammy m'en empêcher.

L'ancien ange sourit largement, réchauffant le cœur du chasseur.

- Bon, on devrait vraiment se remettre au boulot ! Je te jure que lorsque je t'aurais appris tout ce que je sais, aucun démon n'osera s'approcher de toi à moins de cent kilomètres !

Castiel venait de toucher sa première canette tout seul lorsque les deux hommes furent rejoints par Bobby.

- Dean, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton frère ?

- Euh... rien, pourquoi ?

- Il vient de me demander s'il pouvait m'emprunter une voiture. Et quand je lui ai demandé où il voulait aller, il m'a répondu en grognant qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner de vous deux.

Dean soupira.

- Je vais le voir.

Il rentra dans la maison et trouva son cadet au premier, dans sa chambre, en train de faire son sac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sammy ?

- J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air.

- Et où tu vas aller ?

- Je ne sais pas encore... j'aviserai selon mon humeur.

Dean croisa les bras et s'appuya au chambranle de la porte. Au bout d'un moment, Sam abandonna son sac pour se tourner vers lui.

- Tu veux m'empêcher de partir ?

- Non. J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi tu...

- Tu couches avec lui ?

Dean sursauta, autant surpris par la question que par le ton employé par son cadet.

- Non ! Et puis c'est pas tes oignons ! Ne t'avise pas de me faire la morale parce qu'après ton aventure avec ta pute démoniaque, t'es vraiment mal placé pour ça ! S'énerva l'aîné.

Sam lui adressa un regard furieux, puis termina de préparer ses affaires. Quand il eut fini, il mit son sac sur son épaule et s'approcha de Dean qui lui bloquait toujours la sortie.

- Laisse-moi passer !

L'aîné, qui s'était calmé, souffla :

- Promets-moi d'être prudent, Sammy.

Devant l'air perplexe de son cadet, il ajouta :

- Je suis sérieux ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne s'entend plus aussi bien qu'avant que tu ne comptes plus pour moi. Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon petit frère.

- Même si je suis plus grand que toi ? Souffla Sam en souriant légèrement.

Une bouffée de tendresse gonfla le cœur de Dean qui répondit :

- Même si tu mesurais quinze mètres de haut, tu serais toujours mon petit frère. Je t'aime, Sammy, et je n'ai pas envie de revivre le cauchemar de ta mort...

- Je serai prudent, promis.

Dean hésita une fraction de seconde, puis attrapa le bras de son cadet pour l'attirer sans ses bras. Alors qu'il le serrait contre lui, Sam souffla à son oreille :

- Je t'aime, Dean. Prends soin de toi.

Puis il s'écarta et quitta la chambre. L'aîné entendit son frère saluer Bobby et Castiel qui devaient être dans la cuisine, puis le bruit d'un moteur de voiture qui s'éloignait rapidement. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre, perturbé. Tout au fond de lui, il avait l'intuition qu'il ne reverrait pas Sam avant très longtemps. Son cœur se serra comme lorsque son cadet était parti pour l'université. Luttant pour ne pas craquer, il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il entendit la voix familière de Castiel derrière lui.

- Dean ? Tu vas bien ?

Le chasseur réussit à répondre d'une voix tremblante :

- Non...

Il sentit presque aussitôt un corps chaud se coller contre son dos et deux bras l'entourer. Il fit volte-face, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Castiel où il put enfin laisser libre cours à son chagrin. Entre deux sanglots, Dean souffla :

- Cas, promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais...

- Je te le promets, Dean. Je serai à tes côtés tant que tu voudras de moi.

- Alors, ça sera pour l'éternité...

***

**Trois semaines plus tard**

Dean s'était peu à peu fait à l'idée que Sam était parti et ne reviendrai pas, du moins pas avant très longtemps. Le cadet des Winchester appelait régulièrement Bobby, jamais son aîné, pour donner de ses nouvelles. Pour ne pas trop y penser, Dean s'était plongé avec passion dans la formation de Castiel. À présent, l'ancien ange était capable de se défendre contre la plupart des attaques dont il pourrait faire l'objet. Bobby avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence et commençait même à l'apprécier. Il était admiratif, parfois malgré lui, de la somme de connaissances que Castiel possédait sur le monde du surnaturel.

La relation entre Dean et l'ancien ange n'avait pas beaucoup évolué car le chasseur ne voulait pas que leur première fois se passe n'importe comment. Et, surtout, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre en sachant que Bobby était dans la maison avec eux. Même si sa frustration augmentait un peu plus chaque jour, il préférait attendre le bon moment.

L'été venait de s'installer sur le Dakota du Sud et Dean décida qu'il était temps pour son Impala chérie d'être bichonnée. Il alla chercher des seaux et des éponges, bien décidé à lui refaire une beauté. Alors qu'il revenait de la buanderie où il avait trouvé des chiffons propres, il croisa Bobby qui descendait, un sac de voyage à la main.

- Où tu vas ?

- Un de mes vieux amis, Philip Hastings, m'a appelé. Il est aux prises avec deux esprits particulièrement vicieux dans l'Oregon et aurait besoin d'un coup de main. Je devrais être absent une semaine, je pense.

- Ok. Tu me tiendras au courant si tu as des nouvelles de Sammy ?

- Bien sûr.

Castiel, qui était jusque là en train d'étudier un manuscrit en latin dans la bibliothèque, les rejoignit. Bobby les regarda tour à tour, puis souffla d'un air complice :

- Soyez sages pendant mon absence !

Avant que Dean ait eu le temps de répondre, son ami était déjà sorti de la maison.

- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? Demanda Castiel.

- Je crois qu'il sait pour nous...

- Oh...

- Et ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça... Je pensais bien le connaître, mais finalement, il m'étonnera toujours !

Il sourit, puis sortit à son tour, Castiel sur ses talons. Sans s'occuper de son ami, Dean commença à nettoyer les portières de l'Impala.

- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda l'ancien ange qui le fixait depuis le porche de la maison.

- Si tu veux, répondit le chasseur. Tu n'as qu'à prendre une éponge et t'occuper le pare-brise arrière.

Castiel obéit. Au bout d'un moment, Dean eut envie de profiter de la chaleur du soleil qu'il pouvait sentir traverser son tee-shirt. Il posa son éponge et enleva son haut qu'il jeta sous le porche. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la voiture, il eut le temps de voir le regard troublé de son ami posé sur lui. Castiel se détourna vivement, mais Dean avait bien remarqué une lueur de désir dans ses yeux céruléens. Sa propre envie se réveilla, mais il se força au calme pour ne pas laisser ses hormones le contrôler. Il reprit le nettoyage de sa petite chérie, essayant de faire disparaître les images érotiques qui naissaient dans son esprit.

Lorsque toute la voiture fut enduite de produit moussant, Dean alla chercher le tuyau d'arrosage pour la rincer. Une fois toute la mousse partie, il ne put s'empêcher de diriger le jet vers Castiel qui se retrouva complètement trempé en quelques secondes. L'ancien ange, qui avait à présent l'habitude des blagues de son ami, parut ne pas être gêné par l'arrosage dont il venait de faire l'objet. Sa chemise blanche mouillée était totalement transparente, dévoilant son torse finement musclé. Dean sentit son désir revenir en flèche à cette vision. Cette fois-ci, il ne chercha pas à se calmer. Il coupa l'eau, jeta le tuyau au sol, puis s'approcha rapidement de Castiel qui le fixait.

Dean plaqua son ami contre le capot de l'Impala pour l'embrasser avec fougue alors que ses doigts détachaient les boutons de la chemise trempée. Castiel se retrouva assis sur l'avant de la voiture, Dean entre ses cuisses. Chacun pouvait sentir le désir de l'autre entre leurs ventres soudés. Le chasseur délaissa la bouche de son compagnon pour descendre dans son cou, puis sur son torse. Il n'avait encore jamais fait l'amour à un homme mais était curieux de savoir si Castiel avait les mêmes zones sensibles que lui. Il s'empara d'un bouton de chair qu'il mordilla, puis suçota longuement tout en allant torturer l'autre de ses doigts. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de son amant, augmentant encore plus son désir.

Même si prendre Castiel sur le capot de l'Impala faisait partie de ses fantasmes les plus secrets, Dean ne voulait pas que leur première fois se déroule ainsi. Il s'écarta de son compagnon qui ne put s'empêcher de grogner de frustration, puis lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils montèrent rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de Castiel. Une fois là, Dean poussa son compagnon sur le lit, puis monta à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour reprendre ses caresses où il les avaient arrêtées. Il s'empara à nouveau des tétons durcis tandis que sa main libre descendait sur le ventre plat jusqu'à la lisière du jean trempé. Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel, assombri par le désir. Comme s'il avait pu lire son hésitation dans ses pensées, l'ancien ange souffla :

- Je suis prêt, Dean. Mon corps t'appartient...

Ces mots étaient ceux que le chasseur attendait et espérait. Il se pencha pour embrasser langoureusement son futur amant, puis se releva pour lui ôter son jean. Il en profita pour se débarrasser du sien. Leurs boxers ne dissimulaient rien de leurs envies. Dean remonta sur le lit, s'allongeant totalement sur son compagnon jusqu'à ce que leurs virilités tendues se touchent à travers le tissu, provoquant dans tout son corps comme une décharge électrique. Il fit glisser sa main le long du flanc de Castiel, lui arrachant des soupirs de bien-être, puis l'insinua dans son boxer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean caressa une érection autre que la sienne. Son amant gémit lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur son membre gonflé et qu'il en effleura l'extrémité du pouce.

Dean sentait que Castiel avait totalement perdu le contrôle de ses émotions et ça l'encourageait à continuer, renforçant sa propre excitation. Il se redressa à nouveau pour les débarrasser tous deux de leurs sous-vêtements devenus encombrants. Il resta un instant à contempler le membre dressé de son compagnon, puis referma une nouvelle fois ses doigts dessus. Tout le corps de Castiel se tendit alors que Dean amorçait de lents va-et-vient sur lui. Son excitation était presque douloureuse à force d'attente. Il glissa une main entre ses cuisses pour se caresser tout en continuant ses mouvements sur la virilité de son amant. Au bout d'un moment, Castiel sembla reprendre ses esprits : il attrapa Dean par les épaules pour l'obliger à remonter l'embrasser. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, l'ancien ange souffla :

- Je veux t'appartenir... totalement...

Dean se redressa sur ses coudes pour le fixer dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Jamais je ne l'ai été autant qu'à cet instant...

Le chasseur ne pouvait résister, lui-même en crevant d'envie.

- Si jamais je te fais mal ou si ça ne va pas, tu m'arrêtes, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens !

Dean se leva et fonça dans sa propre chambre. Quelques jours plus tôt, en allant faire les courses, il avait acheté du lubrifiant et des préservatifs qu'il avait soigneusement rangés dans son sac. Il ne savait pas quand il en aurait besoin mais préférait être paré à toute éventualité. Il revint bien vite dans la chambre où Castiel l'attendait, toujours étendu sur le dos. Dean se figea un instant devant cette vision hautement érotique, puis le rejoignit sur le lit.

- C'est nécessaire ? Demanda l'ancien ange en désignant les préservatifs.

Un peu gêné, Dean répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Il avait toujours fait attention et savait qu'il ne risquait rien de la part de Castiel, mais ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il s'installa entre les cuisses ouvertes de son amant, puis enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant. Il en glissa un entre les fesses de Castiel et, lorsqu'il trouva son anneau de chair inviolé, le pénétra doucement. Voyant son amant se mordre les lèvres, perdant à nouveau le contrôle, il entra lentement un second doigt. L'ancien ange se crispa. Dean s'empara de son membre délaissé pour le caresser tout en continuant son intrusion. Castiel se détendit, gémissant et soupirant son prénom d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Dean n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait qu'il allait exploser s'il continuait comme ça. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer un peu, enfila un préservatif puis enduisit généreusement son érection de lubrifiant. Il releva les jambes de son amant et se positionna, mais hésita, de peur de blesser son compagnon. Celui-ci plongea son regard azur dans ses prunelles vertes en soufflant :

- Vas-y...

Dean ne se fit pas prier plus. Il le pénétra avec lenteur, tout en guettant le moindre signe de douleur sur son visage. Castiel hoqueta soudain, les traits crispés. Son amant voulut se retirer, mais il le retient en posant une main sur son bras.

- Continue !

- Cas...

- Ça va... continue... Dean...

Pour accentuer sa requête, Castiel resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon, l'attirant plus profondément en lui. Son expression de souffrance disparut bien vite, remplacée par le plaisir. Dean resta un moment immobile, essayant de contrôler son envie pour laisser à son amant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Puis, lorsque Castiel darda sur lui son regard brûlant, il commença à se mouvoir. Il se retira presque totalement pour s'enfoncer à nouveau plus loin dans l'intimité serrée de son amant. Celui-ci avait les mains crispées sur les draps et sa bouche laissait échapper des gémissements de plus en plus intenses. Dean accéléra ses coups de reins tout en s'emparant du membre délaissé de Castiel. Sa main adopta le même rythme que ses hanches. Soudain, alors que Dean s'enfonçait au plus profond de lui, Castiel se cambra, déversant sa semence sur son ventre et dans la main de son amant. Sa jouissance provoqua un brusque resserrement de son intimité autour du membre du chasseur qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre sur les cimes du plaisir. Alors que l'orgasme le terrassait, Dean se pencha pour capturer avec avidité la bouche de son compagnon. Leurs souffles erratiques se mêlèrent alors que les derniers soubresauts du plaisir secouaient leurs corps en sueur.

Dean finit par se retirer à contrecœur. Il se débarrassa du préservatif et nettoya les traces de leurs ébats avant de venir s'allonger contre Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé. L'ancien ange avait une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient clos mais Dean fut choqué de voir des larmes s'en échapper.

- Cas... souffla-t-il en caressant la joue de son amant. Cas, ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

Son amant rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Au contraire... c'était... encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer et espérer.

Dean se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir mieux le regarder.

- Vraiment ?

Castiel eut soudain l'air ennuyé.

- Je dois avoir l'air idiot...

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Tout ça, c'est tellement nouveau et intense pour moi... mais pour toi...

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'en dire plus, Dean posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chut... c'était merveilleux pour moi. Aujourd'hui, je veux oublier le reste, oublier tout ce que j'ai vécu avant toi. Je fais table rase de mon passé dès maintenant. Tu es mon présent et mon avenir, Cas, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il remplaça son doigt par ses lèvres, puis souffla contre la bouche de son amant.

- Je t'aime, mon bel ange...

- Je t'aime, Dean.

Castiel sourit, puis se blottit dans les bras de son amant. Sa main se posa sur la marque qu'il avait laissée sur l'épaule de Dean lorsqu'il l'avait tiré de l'Enfer. Le chasseur frissonna, puis embrassa le front de son compagnon qui commençait à s'endormir entre ses bras. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, simplement heureux d'être là et d'avoir enfin trouvé l'être qu'il voulait à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

**Fin.**

**Fic terminée le 24/05/2009.**


End file.
